The Avengers' Apprentice
by Avengerlicious
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. approaches Elizabeth Summers, a young teenage girl, requesting to train her to become the world's next big superhero. Then the X-Men intervene. When Liz's life starts to fall apart, will she overcome her feelings to be the hero she was always meant to be? Rated T just in case.
1. Recruitment

**A/N**

**Hi guys! I know I should be working on my other stories but I just got this idea and I absolutely had to write it. I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or The Avengers. If I did... forget it, it ain't gonna happen.**

* * *

It was a regular Friday for 13 year-old Elizabeth Summers. It was nearing the end of fourth period and the beginning of the summer holidays. She was sitting in history class eyeing the clock, counting each second.

"2:56" she thought, "Four more minutes 'til the holidays. Just four minutes."

She heard the girl sitting behind her mumble something about her.

Liza spun around and asked "Excuse me?"

"What? I didn't say anything." retorted the girl with a confused expression forming on her face.

Elizabeth turned to face the front feeling confused about what had happened.

"I must be losing my mind." she thought.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Elizabeth leapt out of her seat and rushed out. She heard her teacher say something about her hasty exit.

Liza walked back and asked the teacher, "Did you say something, Miss?"

"No I did not, Liz. Have a good holiday!" replied the teacher.

Liza shook her head furiously, trying to make sense of what had happened.

"Did I just read her mind?" she asked herself as she began her journey home.

While she was walking, Liz was in such deep thought that she ran right into a woman with red hair.

"Oh, sorry." she apologised to the woman.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Are you Elizabeth Summers?" the woman asked.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On what you want with Elizabeth."

"Well, I'm Agent Romanoff of SHIELD. I was sent to collect Elizabeth. She was requested by SHIELD to be trained."

"Wait. SHIELD? As in the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. As in the Avengers?"

"Yes. You might know me better as the Black Widow."

"No way! Really? That is so cool!" said Liza excitedly. "What does SHIELD want with me?" she then asked cautiously.

"We believe that you possess a strong power. We wish to train you to become a hero yourself."

"Power? What kind of power?"

"Here." said Natasha handing Liz a business card. "Come to this address tomorrow for more information."

Elizabeth stood on the footpath watching the assassin leave.

On her walk home, Elizabeth's mind was flooded with thoughts.

"What is this power I possess?" was the question that puzzled Liza the most.

* * *

Liz had slept surprisingly well after her encounter with the Black Widow. She'd been overcome with fear about her so-called power that she believed it would be impossible to escape from a nightmare. She was wrong.

Elizabeth had done her normal morning routine: showering, brushing her teeth and getting dressed. While she was brushing her wavy blonde hair, she was thinking about visiting the address listed on the card. When she had finished brushing, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" asked her mother.

"Uh, I'm going to my friend's house."

"Which friend?" her mother asked suspiciously.

"Tess." She lied.

"Okay then, see you later." her mother said as Liz rushed out the door.

Not long after, Liz arrived at the SHIELD headquarters. She strode in and headed toward the reception.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Summers. I'm looking for Agent Romanoff." Liz introduced herself politely.

"Oh, follow me." the receptionist said, walking quickly down a hall until she finally stopped in front of a grey door. She knocked on the door and said, "Agent Romanoff, a girl by the name of Elizabeth Summers is here to see you."

"Come in." offered Natasha as she gestured Liza to sit down. "I guess you're wondering why we chose you and what the power I mentioned yesterday was."

"Yeah, it's been on my mind." Liz replied casually.

"Well, SHIELD has been searching for a teenage girl or boy with special abilities to train. You are that teenager." explained Natasha.

"So, then what is my special ability?"

"We believe you are telepathic. We also believe you can control fire."

Liz just froze, confused.

"How could I be a telepath? And how could I possibly control fire?" she wondered.

"Elizabeth?"

Liz snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Natasha.

"Oh, uh, what did you say?"

"Would you like to become the Avengers apprentice?"

"Wait, the Avengers will be training me? That is so cool! Of course I'll be their apprentice." she said excitedly. Then she paused. "What about my parents?"

"Already taken care of. Director Fury is at your home now discussing this with your parents.

Elizabeth let out an excited cry. "This is going to be awesome!" she thought.

* * *

Elizabeth entered her home and found her parents sitting down with a man wearing a black eye patch.

"Hi."

"Hello Elizabeth." the man with the eye patch said as he extended his arm for a handshake. "I'm Director Fury."

Elizabeth politely shook his hand.

"Honey, sit down." her father ordered.

Elizabeth sat down on the couch next to her mother and asked, "Is this about the apprentice thing?"

"Why, yes it is. How did you know?"

"I just spoke to Natasha. She told me about my power."

"Lizzy, you don't have to do this. It's entirely your choice." her mother butted in.

"Well, I really want to do it, mom. I mean, it's the Avengers."

"Honey…" her dad said grabbing her in a hug.

"Great. Elizabeth, pack your bags. We'll pick you up tomorrow at noon." Director Fury said and he left the Summers' household.

* * *

Elizabeth was in her room, sorting out all her favourite things and clothes. In a big suit case she packed her favourite clothes, shoes and books. In her backpack she put her Avengers figurines and her Loki plushie. She stuffed her favourite gymnastics trophy in there too. Liz was about to zip up her suitcase when she spotted a framed photo of her and her best friend. A tear trickled down her cheek, knowing that she won't see her friend for a long time. She stuffed the photo into her suitcase and zipped it up. It took a long time but she finally managed to close the bursting bag. Liza looked at her phone and realised it took her all day to pack. It was 7:05 PM. She strolled out of her bedroom and saw her parents curled up in the couch weeping.

"Mom! Dad! What's wrong?" said Elizabeth, her eyes becoming watery.

"Elizabeth?! Oh, uh, we were just…" her mother stuttered as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry, guys. It's not like this is going to last forever. I'll visit regularly. I promise." Elizabeth said, suddenly realising she'll be leaving her parents. She tried her best to blink back her tears, but she couldn't help crying.

* * *

Liz woke up to her last morning with her parents before she was to be taken by SHIELD to some place to be trained. She glanced at her alarm clock and noticed it was ten o'clock.

"Oh shit! Only two hours 'til I get picked up." she thought to herself.

Liza jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. She quickly washed herself and raced out, wrapped in a towel, to her bedroom to get changed into the clothes she had laid out the night before. When Liz walked out of her bedroom, she realised her parents weren't there. She tried calling both of their mobiles but received no answer. She panicked when she heard the lock on the door unlock. She was relieved to see that it was only her parents, who had returned from their weekly grocery shopping.

"Hi mom! Hi dad! Why don't we sit down for a bit before I have to go?" Elizabeth said, grabbing their hands and leading her parents to the couch.

Liz and her parents were chatting eagerly about her future. They suddenly heard a knock on the door and Elizabeth bounded to the door to see who it was. She opened the door and saw Director Fury.

"Hey, Director!" she greeted happily. Her parents got up from the couch and approached the door.

"It's time." he said.

"Oh. Really? Well time flies, doesn't it?" Liza said, trying to be charming. She raced to her bedroom and came out with a suitcase and backpack. She hugged her parents and then followed the director to a black van.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay! This is the longest chappie I have ever written! Please tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is encouraged! Please review, favorite and follow! :) **


	2. Skill Assessment

**A/N**

**Here is the new chappie! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Did anyone actually expect a teenage girl to own the Avengers? If you did, I pity you.**

* * *

Liz exited the van with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey, uh, director, why are we at Stark Tower?" she asked, confused.

"This, Elizabeth, is where you will be living and training."

"Oh. My. God."

"We decided that this was an appropriate location because all of the Avengers reside here since the war against Loki. The tower is appropriate because it is fitted with many training rooms appropriate for your training."

"Oh yeah! I get to live with the Avengers. I get to live with the Avengers." she chanted.

"Don't get too excited. The training program is difficult. Very difficult."

"Okay. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go up there!" she said, pulling the director's arm like a small child.

Tony was in the living room, sitting with the other Avengers. He and Bruce were discussing one of their many experiments when the elevator door opened and a young girl walked into the room with Director Fury.

* * *

"Hello, Avengers. Discussing the explosion in the lab at the HQ?"

"You have no way to prove that was us!" Tony defended.

"Chill. This is Elizabeth Summers. She is the girl that you will all be teaching." he said.

"Hi!" she said shyly.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm Clint, or Hawkeye, if you prefer. So what's your special ability?"

"Well, I'm telepathic. And apparently, I can control fire."

Clint's jaw dropped. "You're telepathic and you can control fire? That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I guess. It's really annoying sometimes because I can hear what everybody is thinking. I've never noticed the fire though."

"You will learn to control it, Midgardian." Thor butted in.

"Enough chit-chat. Tony, show Elizabeth to her room." ordered Director Fury.

"Alright. This way, kid." replied Tony.

Liz followed Tony to a large bedroom. It had 'Elizabeth's Room' on the door. She walked into the room and saw a double bed with a bedside table sitting beside it, a bookshelf with some books, a flat-screen television and a large glass desk with a Stark Laptop sitting on it.

"Thanks, Tony." she said and smiled at the billionaire.

"Don't mention it. Once you get settled, come back to the living room." Tony said, winking at Liz.

Liz found some coat hangers in the wardrobe and started hanging her shirts and dresses on them.

"Hey."

Liza spun around and saw Natasha standing in the doorway.

"Need some help?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"Here." Natasha said, handing Liz a black cat suit.

"A cat suit? That's pretty cool!"

"You'll be wearing this for training and, eventually, missions."

"Thanks. So what will I be doing at training?"

"All will be revealed when you come back to the living room." Natasha said mysteriously before leaving Liz on her own.

Liz hurried to finish sorting out all her stuff. She found her Loki plushie, Thor and Iron Man figurines. She decided to put her Loki plushie on her desk to "guard" her work space. She decided to display her Avengers figurines on the bookshelf. She neatly placed her empty suitcase on the top compartment of her new large wardrobe. After doing that, she sprinted to the living room.

"Hi!" she said panting.

"Liz." Natasha said, "First we need to assess your skills and then we need to give you a hero name."

"I….get a hero name? That… is… EPIC!"

Natasha smiled, "Let's go down to the training room and see what you can do. But first, go get changed into your suit."

Liz started walking towards her room trying to not scream of excitement. She put on her cat suit and came back to the living room.

"Nice suit." Clint complemented.

All the Avengers and Elizabeth followed Natasha to the training room. The came to the door of the training room and Natasha punched in the entry code. Everybody entered and they assembled beside the wall on the far end of the room.

"Can you fight?" Tony asked curiously.

"Sort of. My mom enrolled me into mixed martial arts when I was little. I also did gymnastics for a while."

"Great! I need you to fight me."

"What?! Fight you? But you're the freaking Black Widow!"

"So? This is just skill assessment."

"Okay."

Liz followed Natasha to the centre of the room. The faced each other and Natasha said, "On the count of three, we're going to fight. One… Two…Three"

Liz knocked Natasha off her feet by doing a round kick to her legs. Natasha got up immediately but Liz was to quick and she jumped, attached her ankles to Natasha's neck and knock her back down again. The two continued to exchange moves.

"Wow. This girl is really good." commented Tony.

"Yes, the Misgardian child is very skilled." Thor agreed.

"Mmhmm" mumbled Clint agreeably.

Natasha and Liz returned to the sideline.

"Natasha! How could you do that to a kid?" Tony said with a smirk.

"Hey! After she pulled those moves at the start, I got serious." Natasha defended.

"So, how was I?" asked Liz.

"Your fighting skills are good, but they need improvement."

"Okay… Now the IQ test." Tony said.

"IQ Test? I'm training to be a hero. Why do you need to test my intelligence?" asked the curious Liza.

"Just do it. We'll explain after you take all the tests." Clint said.

"Alright."

Liz was taken to a room only containing a desk and chair. A piece of paper was sitting on the desk.

"Here's the test. You have half an hour. You may begin." Clint said before he left Liz with the test paper.

Half an hour had passed and Clint returned to the room Liz was in.

"Hey, times up!" he said with a smile as he snatched the paper from underneath Elizabeth's pencil. "I'll have the result by tonight for you. Now go back to the living room for the eye exam.

"What the hell? An eye exam?"

"Elizabeth…"

"I know, I know. Just do it."

Liz walked out into the living room and saw the others wrestling on a mattress.

"Now this is more like it!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Oh, hello Lady Liz." Thor greeted.

"Liza, stand behind this line." Natasha said while pointing to some tape on the ground, "And read out the letters that you can."

"Okay." she said as she stood behind the line.

"Wow. Some of these letters are, like, microscopic." she thought.

"A, R, B, S, L, Z, W, D" Liza read out the first line. "G, V, X, C, N, F, E" she read out the next line. Liz continued to read the next 6 lines. She attempted to read the 7th line but she could barely see any letters.

"Guys, how am I supposed to read this?! It's microscopic!" Liz complained.

"Don't worry about it. None of us can read that line either. Only Hawkeye can." assured Natasha.

"Oh. I'm guessing that there are more tests?"

"You're right there! You've got one more. The athletic ability test."

"Okay. What do I have to do?"

"Long jump, high jump, javelin and 800m sprint." Steve said.

"How am I supposed to do that in a sky scraper?

"You're not. That's why we're going to Stark Stadium." he explained.

"You have your own stadium?" Liz asked Tony.

"Yep." he replied.

Liz followed the Avengers to a limo waiting in front of the tower. She jumped in and about twenty minutes later, they arrived at a huge stadium. She got out of the limo and followed the Avengers into the stadium.

"Here's the start line." Steve said. "You sprint two laps as fast as you can."

"Alright." said Elizabeth as she got stood behind the line.

"Ready? Get set. Go!"

Liz sprinted at an incredible speed in the first 200 metres. She slowed to a jog in the next 200 metres. She then sped up for the next 200 metres and then broke out into another sprint in the final 200 metres. She passed the finish line and was panting like a dog.

"How fast was I?

"Oops. We forgot to time it." Tony said in a straight face.

"WHAT?!" Liz screamed. She suddenly burst into flames.

"Woah! You're like Hulk, but fire instead of a giant green monster." Bruce said. "That's so cool!"

"Just messing with you, kid." Tony said with a smirk.

Liz's flames died and she was back to normal. Her cat suit wasn't damaged.

"Well, at least SHIELD made you a fire-resistant suit." Natasha said, feeling relieved.

"It took you two minutes and eleven seconds." Steve stated.

"Lucky me. So what now?"

"Long jump." Steve said, pointing to a sand pit.

Liz walked over to the line. She began her run up and jumped into the sand. Steve scrambled to measure her distance. 1.33 metres.

"That's alright…" Natasha said in a comforting tone.

"Are you kidding? That was horrible! That was worse than horrible!" Liz complained.

"Well, you still have high jump to prove yourself!"

"Like that's going to help." she said sarcastically.

"Hey, what happened to the cheery, enthusiastic Liz we met earlier today?" Steve asked.

"She had to take four tests. That's what's happened." Liz retorted.

"You know, you're sort of like a mini Tony. Except, not as annoying." Clint said.

"I like this kid." Tony said.

"Okay, now time for high jump. Liz, stand behind this line. You run up and jump over the bar. Got it?" explained Steve.

Liz nodded. She started sprinting toward the bar and jumped over it, barely making it over.

"That was… Let's go home." Natasha said.

Liz could barely stand, let alone walk to Limo. Natasha volunteered Thor to fly her home.

"No. You don't have to…" Liz was cut off by Thor.

"Nonsense!" Thor's voice boomed as he summoned Mjolnir, his hammer. He hugged Liz with one arm whilst using the other to spin his hammer to fly. Not long after, Liz and Thor arrived on the roof of Stark Tower. The god of thunder had notice Liz had fallen asleep in his arms and he carried her down to the living room. He lay her down on the couch. About ten minutes later, the elevator door had opened and the remaining Avengers stepped out.

"Oh, she's asleep. Thor, can you take her to her bedroom and shut the door, please." Natasha ordered politely.

"Yes, Lady Natasha."

Thor had taken Liz to her bedroom and put her down on her bed gently. He shut her door quietly and returned to the living room. He found the other's discussing Liz's results from the tests.

"She has pretty good fighting skills, but she could improve heaps. Her reaction time needs improvement too." Natasha said.

"Her athletic ability needs a lot of work." Steve stated.

"Her eyesight is very good, but if she had better eyesight, she'd have a good advantage." Clint remarked.

"What about her intelligence?" Tony asked.

"Well, I've added up her scores and she got 141." Clint said.

"Woah! That's only 3 points below me! She must be really smart!" Tony remarked.

* * *

Liz had woken up and walked out of her bedroom. She heard the Avengers discussing her results so she decided to eavesdrop. She heard them talking about her excellent IQ score and her fighting skills. They said she needs to work on her athleticism.

Liz barged into the room and said, "You said that after you assess my skills, we will create my hero codename."

"Were you eavesdropping?" Natasha asked suspiciously.

"Maybe." Liz retorted quickly.

"Right. How about… Sparkle?" offered Steve.

"Nah! That's boring and girly!" Tony whined. "Pyromaniac is much better."

Everyone was laughing at Tony's suggestion hysterically.

"Maybe… Phoenix." Clint suggested.

"Nah, she can't fly." Natasha said. "What about… Emberia?"

"Ooh, I like it. But I was thinking more along the lines of Magma."

"That's pretty good, too." Natasha said. "What you guys think?

"I like Emberia." Clint said because he always agrees with Natasha.

"Magma." Bruce and Tony said in unison.

"Emberia sounds good. So does Magma." Thor said.

"What do you think?" Natasha asked Liz.

"Well, I guess I'm Magma now." Liz said, beaming.

* * *

**A/N**

**Did you enjoy it? Did ya? Did ya? Tell me in a review ;)**


	3. Fun with Tony Stark

**A/N**

**Here is the next chappie! I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, and I never will. Unless I inherit Tony Stark's money. Then I might buy them...**

* * *

Liz woke up to sound of laughter. She recognised Thor's booming laugh and Natasha's giggle. She got up and walked to the living room.

"Morning, guys!" Liz said as she walked into the room.

"Good morning!" Natasha greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." she replied with a sleepy smile.

"Oh, by the way, I sent your cat suit back to SHIELD. The designers are going to add a bit of orange to make it look like molten rock."

"That's cool."

"Well, we're all expected at SHIELD Headquarters at ten." Steve said, looking up from his newspaper, "You can pick it up then."

"You know, Tash, before Liz arrived here, I'd never seen you act so nice to someone." Tony chuckled. Natasha glared at the billionaire who was playing with his StarkPad.

"I am hungry!" Thor boomed.

"Then get something to eat." Natasha said while she was making pancakes for Liz.

"Where are the pop tarts?" he asked loudly.

"Pop tarts for breakfast? Is he serious?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, he's serious, alright. He's addicted to pop tarts. He's been like that since he first came to earth." Steve said

"Liz, the pancakes are done." Natasha said while taking the pan off the stove. "Thor, you can have some if you want."

"Are there pop tarts in these pancakes?" Thor asked.

"No…"

"Then they are not worthy of the mighty Thor!"

Natasha ignored Thor and placed Liza's plate of pancakes on the dining table. "Here, Liz. Eat quickly because we have to leave soon."

Liz shoved the pancakes into her mouth. "Look Thor! A mini you!" Tony yelled, remarking the way Liz ate. "I'll consider it a compliment." Liz said. Thor spun around searching for a small him. "Metal Man, where is the mini me you claimed to have seen?" Thor asked. Tony face palmed.

Liza went to her room and changed into some basic clothes, a tank top and denim shorts.

Elizabeth and the Avengers went down to the limo in the basement. They got in and the chauffeur drove them to the HQ.

* * *

The Avengers and Elizabeth jumped out of the car. The group entered the building and headed toward the meeting room. They were greeted by Director Fury.

"So, Fury, what's this all about?" Tony asked.

"Elizabeth." the director replied.

"Tell us something we don't know." Tony said.

Director turned to face Elizabeth and said, "There are a few things we need to discuss. First, you can't tell anyone you have anything to do with SHIELD or the Avengers."

"Is that all?" Tony remarked. "Couldn't you have just called?"

"The reason I called you here was because you need to know your way around the headquarters very well. And the rest of you need to know about the program. Clint will give Elizabeth a tour while I explain to the rest of you how the program will work."

Liz followed Clint out the door of the meeting room and he showed her around the HQ. After they had gone through at least five times, Clint said "Do you want me to show you around the air vents?"

"Sure!" Liz replied.

"Okay, but you can't tell anybody." Clint warned.

The two went to the bathroom and, one by one, climbed up into the air vent. Liz followed him around the vents until they located the room the other Avengers were in.

"Team, this is the training program Elizabeth will be under for the next month." Director Fury said, handing them each a sheet of paper.

"You can't expect her to start with such a difficult program when she hasn't done anything even close to this level before!" Steve exclaimed.

"She did gymnastics! She has to be fitter than Tony!" Natasha argued.

Liz sneezed and the Avengers and Director Fury immediately looked up at the air vents. Clint's quick reflexes pulled her back before they could see the two in the vents. They decided it would be safer to exit the air vents. The two soon met the rest of the group at the reception of the HQ. Natasha handed Liz her improved cat suit and they headed to the parking lot. They entered the car and sped off.

* * *

After about ten minutes, the group returned to Stark Tower.

"Does anyone want to watch a movie?" Tony asked as they exited the elevator.

"What about that one with the horses and rainbows. 'Little Ponies' is it?" Thor asked.

"My Little Pony." Tony corrected, "And no. That show is for little girls."

"How about 'Iron Man'?" Natasha asked with a smirk, looking at Tony who got up and ran down to his lab.

"What the hell, Natasha?!" Bruce yelled.

"It was a joke." the assassin defended, suddenly feeling guilty.

"You know how Tony is about his past and he's eternally traumatised from the kidnapping." Bruce scolded Natasha before he too went down to the lab.

"What happened to Tony?" she asked.

"He just remembered the kidnapping, that's all." Steve replied briefly.

"Hey, what's the code for the lab? Maybe I can cheer him up." Liz changed the subject.

"You can try. The code is 7-2-0-1-8-5."

"Thanks." she said as she ran down to the lab. When she arrived, she tapped in the code and walked in. She witnessed Bruce and Tony preparing to blow something up.

"Hi guys." she greeted.

"Oh, uh, hi Lizzy." Tony said.

"What are you guys doing?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Nothing much. Just trying to blow up a figurine of Raza I made."

Liz spotted a canister of gasoline on the table. "Sounds like fun. Maybe we should mix some hydrogen peroxide and sodium iodide to make the explosion instead of just pouring gasoline over it and lighting a match."

"Good idea, kid." Tony said with a smile as he proceeded with gathering the chemicals.

"Where'd you learn this stuff?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, in chemistry class at school. I got moved up to advanced physics and chemistry. I was also moved up to advance engineering. I suck at all my other subjects, though." she explained, her cheeks tinting red.

"I'm impressed. Put some safety goggles on and stand back." Tony said with a small smile before mixing the chemicals. He motioned at Liz to move further back. As soon as the chemicals touched, Tony ran back to where Liz was standing, two meters behind Bruce. The explosion was a bit bigger than they expected. At least, bigger than what Bruce expected. Since Bruce was standing the closest, his face and clothes blackened a bit. Liz and Tony laughed hysterically and hi-fived while Bruce went up to his room to change.

Bruce passed through the living room and the others stared at him.

"Uh, Bruce, what happened?" Clint asked.

"Oh, Tony and Lizzy thought it would be funny to make an explosion and burn my clothes." he explained casually. He proceeded to his room.

"Woah! That guy can really control his anger!" Clint remarked.

* * *

Back in the lab, Liz and Tony were discussing other experiments they could do in the future.

"Hey, do you want to help me repair my suit? It's a bit… damaged from our last mission." Tony offered.

"Oh yeah! That sounds great!" she replied eagerly.

Tony, followed by Liz, approached his work bench. Tony grabbed his suit and got out a few tools. They finished with the suit an hour later.

"Maybe we should prank Natasha." Liz suggested.

"Yeah, revenge! What do you think we should do?"

"We could mix something into her shampoo. Or hair dye if she uses any."

"I like the way you think. She uses hair dye to maintain her hair colour. We could switch hers with a different colour."

"That would be hilarious!" Liz said giggling.

"I'll take full responsibility. You're new so it wouldn't be the best thing to get on Natasha's 'naughty' list so soon."

"Okay, but next time, give me some credit."

"You bet!"

* * *

Tony and Liz left the lab and went back to the living room.

"Hey, Tony, I'm so sorry about earlier." Natasha apologised.

"You will be…" Tony muttered with an evil smile, "Whose turn is it to go grocery shopping."

"Yours" Clint replied.

"Oh. Liz, do you want to come with me?" Tony asked.

"Sure. Why not?" she said as she ran to her room to change and grab her jacket. She returned to the living room and saw Tony standing in front of the elevator wearing an epic leather jacket. "Let's go!" she said.

* * *

Tony and Liz arrived at the supermarket and headed to the hair dye section of the store.

"What do you reckon? Blonde? Brown? Black?" Liz asked as Tony picked up a box.

"How about purple?" he suggested with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me!" Liz replied as she placed the box in the cart.

The pair proceeded to the remainder of the store and got everything on the shopping list, even some pop tarts for Thor. They went to the check out and purchased all the items. Tony and Liz left the store and returned to the tower.

* * *

"Hey!" Steve greeted.

"Hi." Liz and Tony said in unison.

Liz snatched the box of hair dye and ran to Natasha's room which was right beside her own. She entered the assassin's bedroom and walked into her bathroom. She grabbed the bottle of red hair dye and switched the label with the purple one. She disposed of the box in her room and returned to the living room. She winked at Tony upon entrance.

"Why did you run off?" Natasha asked Liz.

"I, um, had to go to the bathroom." she said, struggling to think of a stable lie.

"Yeah, she was complaining the whole way back." Tony backed her up.

"Okay. Liz, you should go to bed now." Natasha told the girl.

"But it's only 6 PM! And I'm starving!" Liz complained. "Are there any pop tarts around? I'm suddenly craving them but I don't know why."

"There's a box in the cupboard." Tony said.

Elizabeth walked to the cupboard and grabbed a box of pop tarts. She took two out and put them on the counter before walking to the group

"Hey Thor, is it… Where did he go?" Liz asked as she spun around and saw Thor nibbling her two pop tarts.

"Hey!" she yelled with a smile.

Thor replied with a simple "Oopsie?"

Liz got out two more and ate them before Thor could take them from her.

"Now you've eaten. You have to be up at four for training so go to bed." Steve added.

"Four?! That's insane!"

"Go!"

Liz miserably dragged herself to her bedroom. She got in bed and turned the light off. She fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Next thing she knew, Liz was being woken up by Clint.

"Hey, have a shower and change into your suit. Time for training."

Liz, who was still half-asleep, got up and slowly walked to her bathroom. She got into the shower and turned the heat up. A nice, long hot shower ought to wake her up. After a ten minute shower, she dried herself and changed into her cat suit. She walked to the training room where she had her first skill assessment and punched in the code. She entered and saw Natasha in the centre of the large gym. Liz approached the assassin who was also wearing her cat suit.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." Natasha greeted coldly.

"Morning." Liz replied confused about Natasha's sudden cold-hearted behaviour.

"10 laps." Natasha ordered.

"What?" Liz said, looking around the very large gym.

"10 laps, now!"

Liz bolted away from Natasha and began jogging her first lap. "Faster!" she could hear Natasha yell. Liz felt tired after the first lap. After the fifth, she was tempted to stop, but she noticed Natasha eyeing her. She finished the last lap and returned to the middle where Natasha was standing.

"Okay, you need to work on your fitness and speed." Natasha said, "Now drop and give me fifty."

"Fifty?!" Liz exclaimed.

"Do it."

Liz did as she was told and then Natasha dismissed her. Natasha went to have a shower and dye her hair. Liz and Tony exchanged excited looks.

Liz walked up to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. She found some bread which she was about to put in the toaster until Tony stopped her.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't eat that." he replied. "Have some eggs and bacon."

"I don't know how to make bacon and eggs." she answered.

"No problem. I made an appliance that can make bacon and eggs. All you have to do is crack the eggs, put them and the bacon in the right place in the appliance, and turn it on." Tony said as he pulled the heavy appliance out from a cupboard. "I made it myself." he added. He placed it on the counter and helped Liz set it up. Tony's appliance cooked the bacon and eggs in two minutes flat. She and Tony were in the middle of eating their meal when Natasha stormed in, wrapped in a towel, with her new purple hair.

"Is this somebody's idea of a joke?! This stuff is permanent!" she cried angrily.

Tony and Liz were cracking up, which eventually led to hysterical laughter. Natasha glared at them, but and especially evil glare was directed towards Tony before she stormed out.

"Uh, maybe we crossed a line." Liz said, still giggling.

"Yes, we crossed _a _line. Not _the_ line." he said with a smile.

Natasha came back in her cat suit and scolded Tony. "How dare you switch my hair dye!" she yelled.

"Hey, you're the one who decided to cause horrible flashbacks for me. This was merely revenge." he defended.

She ignored Tony and said, "Liz, meet me in the training room in five."

Liz nodded and continued to eat her eggs and bacon. She looked up and saw Tony smiling at her. It wasn't really a smile; it was more like an evil grin.

"What's on your mind?" Liz asked, but his answer came much too quickly. "What? I just blanked for a second. What did you say?"

"I said nothing." Tony replied.

Liz shook her head. The noise she could hear grew. She shook her head more violently.

Tony immediately got up and rushed to Liz's side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I can hear a lot of noise, which is unusual."

"Oh!" Tony said, relieved. "That's just your telepathy acting up again."

"How do I make it stop?!" she screamed, putting her hands over her ears. As soon has the Liz yelped, the others rushed into the room she was in.

"What did you do to her Tony?" Natasha screamed at him.

"Nothing!" he defended, "she just had one of her telepathy… episodes."

"New priority." Steve ordered. "We teach her to control her powers."

"How? None of us have any powers like that." Bruce wondered.

"Should we consult Fury?" Natasha asked.

"No!" Tony replied to Natasha.

"Loki." Thor muttered.

"What did you say, Thor?" Clint asked.

"Loki can help Lady Liz learn to control her powers." Thor explained.

"Are you insane?! He threw me out that window! I do not want him in my home!" Tony screamed at Thor, pointing at the window Loki shoved him out of. "In this realm, in fact." Tony added.

"Loki is not evil!" Thor's snapped.

"Oh yeah? If attempting to take over the world isn't evil, then I don't know what is." Tony said.

"Loki isn't evil! He was possessed by the Other. After Friend Bruce smashed him, the spell was broken. He is normal again." Thor explained in a calmer voice.

"Fine, but Liz goes to Asgard to be trained." Tony said. He then pointed at Thor and said, "But you have to be Liz's personal body guard when you're in Asgard."

"Okay, Metal Man. I have to leave for Asgard now, to speak to Loki." Thor announced, "I'll return tomorrow to get Lady Liz."

* * *

**A/N**

**If enjoyed the chappie, tell me in a review. If you didn't, also tell me in a review. Just review, okay?**


	4. Loki's New Student

**A/N**

**Here's the next chappie! I hope you enjoy it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. I'm not a billionaire!**

* * *

Thor arrived in Asgard and headed straight to the prison. He didn't even stop by his home to visit his parents. He was entered the building and followed the guard to Loki's prison cell. Loki was curled about in the far corner of the cell reading a book. He looked up for a brief moment and then returned to his book. He had just realised that what he saw was familiar blonde hair. Loki slowly lifted his gaze and saw Thor standing in front of the cell, smiling.

"Hello, Brother." Thor greeted.

"What do you want, Thor?" Loki asked, frustrated.

"How would you like to be released from prison?" Thor asked his Frost Giant brother.

"What's the catch?" Loki asked suspiciously.

"You need to teach a young Midgardian girl to control her powers." Thor explained casually.

"Okay. So, who is this girl and what are her powers?

"Her name is Elizabeth Summers. She is a telepath and she can control fire." Thor said to his brother.

"Okay. When do we leave for Midgard?" Loki asked.

"You're not. I'm bringing Elizabeth here." Thor explained quietly.

"Why can't I go to Midgard?" Loki asked with an innocent look plastered on his face.

"I would want you return to Midgard but the human's wouldn't believe that you were possessed. It would be too dangerous for you to go back." Thor said with a slight frown. "I'll bring the girl tomorrow after lunch."

"Okay." Loki said turning his attention back to his book.

Thor left the facility and decided not to visit his parents. He didn't want to reveal the reason he had come to Asgard. Thor headed straight to the bifrost to return to earth. Thor arrived on earth no long after his visit to Loki. He landed on the roof of Stark Tower and started toward the elevator. He entered the elevator and waited a couple of seconds for it to reach the main level. Thor exited the elevator and noticed all the Avengers and Elizabeth sitting on the couch waiting for Thor.

"Greetings! Loki has agreed to teach Lady Liz." Thor said.

"Great!" Elizabeth said happily.

"I'm so glad you're in a happy mood, Liz. Now go put on your running gear and meet me here in five." Steve ordered.

Liz's smile disappeared as she slowly walked to her room to get changed. When she returned she asked, "So, where are we going?"

"For a run in central park." Steve replied.

"Oh, goodie." Liz said sarcastically.

* * *

Liz was jogging beside Steve through the park. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar brunette. It was Tess, her best friend.

"Oh my god, Steve! That's my best friend! Can I please just go and say hi?" she begged.

"Okay fine. You have two minutes."

After hearing his response, Liz sprinted toward her best friend. "Tess!" she called out. Tess spun around and saw and exhausted Liz running toward her.

"Tess! I'm so glad to see you!" Liz exclaimed as she hugged her best friend.

"I'm glad to see you too. Ugh, why are you so sticky?" Tess asked with a giggle.

"Oh, I've just been running." Liz replied casually.

"Since when do you do sport? I thought you quit gymnastics." Tess asked curiously.

"Since SHIE… my dad thought I should raise my grades in gym class." Liz said.

"Oh. Well, we should hang out soon." Tess suggested.

"I'll let you know. So how've you been?" Liz asked as Steve came over to get her since her two minutes were up.

"Good. So who's this?" Tess asked.

"I'm Steve. Liz we have to go!"

"Okay, I'll text you." Liz yelled as Steve dragged her away.

Steve and Liz ran around the park for an hour before returning to Stark Tower.

Liz sprinted into the building and entered the elevator, the door shutting right in front of Steve. Liz smiled at him before the doors closed completely. Steve decided to sprint up the stairs and meet her on their floor. Liz exited the elevator and saw Steve waiting for her, dangling her iPod.

"How did you… what?" Liz asked in disbelief.

"That's what happens when you mess with Captain America." Steve said with a smirk.

"Give it back!" Liz yelled with a smile.

Tony crept up behind Steve and snatched the iPod from his hand. He inspected the iPod and said, "Liz, why do you have this piece of crap when you could have a StarkPod?"

"Uh, I don't know. I can't afford one." she tried.

"You can now. Anyway, have a shower and then meet me in my lab."

"Okay!" she sprinted to her room to have a shower.

"She's happy to work with Tony, but not with me." Steve thought disappointedly.

"I heard that!" Liz yelled from the bathroom.

"Right, she's a telepath." he thought again.

"I heard that too!"

Five minutes later, Liz got out of the shower and dried herself. She got dressed into a pale blue tank top, black tights and black flats. She strolled down to Tony's lab and entered the code. Liz witnessed Tony working on a suit.

"Hey, Tony. Need help fixing your suit?" she asked with a smile.

"This isn't my suit." Tony responded with a small smile.

"Then whose is it?"

"Yours."

"What? I get an iron man suit?"

"Yeah, but it's only to be used for fun. I'm not going to install any weapons into it."

"That is so cool!" she exclaimed, hugging Tony.

"I need you to do something for me." Tony mentioned. "I need to you to keep your mouth shut about this. You can't tell anyone about your suit."

"Deal."

"Um, Tony, can I invite my best friend over? Please?"

"Well, no. Remember when Fury said that you cannot reveal that you have any connection with us. You living in Stark Tower might give it away."

"Right." she replied sadly.

"But, hey, I can take you to… wherever it is you guys like going."

Liz smiled and hugged the billionaire again, "Thanks Tony!"

The two heard Thor waking down to the lab.

"Oh that's right! I'm going to Asgard today!" she said as she left the lab. "Bye Tony." was heard from the hallway.

Thor led Liz to the roof of the tower. "Heimdall!" Thor yelled. "Open up the bifrost!" Before she knew it, Liz and Thor were standing next to the gate keeper in Asgard.

"Thank you, Heimdall." Thor said as he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and led her toward the prison. The two were entering the facility and were guided to Loki's cell. When Loki heard his brother's booming voice, he rose and walked to the bars at the entrance to his cell.

"Ah, hello brother!" Thor greeted.

"Hello, Thor. Is this Lady Elizabeth?" Loki responded.

"Yes I am." Liz replied, "And you can call me Liz."

"Wonderful. Let me take you to where you will be training." Thor said as he led the pair outside to a deserted field. Loki conjured a chair for Thor and proceeded to teaching Liza.

"Okay, Midgardian, first we will start with basic fire control. Can you conjure your own flames?"

"Yeah. But so far it has only happened when I was angry." Liz simply responded.

"Alright. Try to conjure one up now." Loki requested.

Liz tried everything she could think of. She imagined fire and she thought about fire. Heck, she even tried to think like fire.

"I can't do it." she gave up as beads of sweat were forming on her face.

Loki elbowed Liz very hard and then quickly retreated a few meters away from her.

"Hey!" she yelled angrily as she burst into flames. She realised why Loki had hurt her and her flames began to die.

"Well, it seems that your power acts the way Hulk's does. When you're angry or in pain, you're engulfed in flames and when you calm down, your flames retreat. You need to learn to conjure flames on demand and how to control them." Loki explained. Liz nodded and allowed him to continue, "Try to make this flame bigger." he said as he lit a piece of wood. Liz stuck her arm out, unsure of what to do, and concentrated on the flame. She imagined it being larger. The flame began to grow but Elizabeth kept concentrating.

"Good!" Loki said, "Now try to make it smaller."

Liz imagined the flame again, but smaller. The blaze began to shrink.

"Good!" Loki interrupted as he conjured some water onto throw on to the fire.

"That was really hard." Elizabeth commented while wiping her brow.

"I think that is enough for today. For homework…"

"I have homework?" Liz interrupted.

"Yes. Next time you feel angry try not to flare up."

Elizabeth nodded as Thor approached them. "We should be leaving now." he said, "Farewell, brother."

Thor, followed by Elizabeth, left the scene and headed for the bifrost. "I thought you said I will be freed!" Loki yelled after them. "In good time, my brother." Thor replied.

* * *

Thor and Liz landed onto the roof. They went down to the living room and the others greeted them.

"So, Liz, what does Asgard look like?" Clint asked.

"It looks awesome!" Liz responded ecstatically.

"What'd you think of Loki?" Natasha questioned.

"He seems really nice, except for the part when he elbowed me so I'd flare up." Liz replied. "So, where's Tony?"

"He's in the lab. He's been in there since you left." Steve said.

"Oh, okay." she replied as she raced down to the lab. She tapped in the code and saw Tony inside with her suit.

"Oh my god! Is that my suit?" she asked eagerly. "How did you finish it so quickly?"

"It wasn't hard since I didn't have to install lots of different weapon controls." he replied simply. "Wanna test it out?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she screamed.

Tony clipped a bracelet onto each wrist.

"What are these for?" Liz asked, studying the bracelets.

"Jarvis uses those to track you so the suit can clip onto you automatically." Tony explained.

Tony led the girl to the roof and pressed a button on one her bracelets. Her suit appeared out of nowhere and assembled itself onto her. Tony did the same to himself.

"It will take a while for you to get the hang of flying so it will be on auto pilot for now." Tony said as he rose from the ground. He took off at a great speed and Liz followed.

"This is so cool!" she thought to herself.

"Mr Stark has requested communications with you, Miss." Jarvis said.

"I accept." she said as she heard Tony greet her. "Hey Liz! How does it feel to fly?" he asked her.

She replied with a simple "Awesome!"

Meanwhile at Stark Tower, the group were eating pizza for lunch. Bruce looked out the window and saw Tony flying in his suit. He was being followed by a smaller figure.

"Hey guys, is that Tony?" he asked the group.

"Seems to be." Natasha replied. "But who's that behind him?"

"It's probably Liz." he said calmly before really realising that it was Liz. "Liz?!"

"Jarvis, dial Tony please." Natasha asked.

Tony answered, "Sup, guys?"

"Why are you flying in your suit, with Liz?"

Tony just realised that they were visible from the window. "Oh my god! How did that girl make herself a suit?" Tony exclaimed.

"Stark! Drop the act and bring her back here. NOW!" Natasha screamed.

"Fine, but only 'cause I'm scared of what you would do to me if I didn't." Tony said in defeat as he hung up.

Tony landed on the roof with Liz landing shortly after. They took they walked into the building, one by one, their suits coming off automatically.

As soon as Tony entered, Natasha yelled "What the hell, Tony?!"

"The hell is that I just wanted her to experience flying." Tony yelled back.

"She could've been seriously hurt! She doesn't even know how to fly it yet! And what were you thinking when you gave a thirteen year old girl a weapon?" Natasha screamed at him.

"It was entirely safe! I was communicating with her the whole time so if anything happened; I would be there to save her. Her suit was set on auto pilot, and there are no weapons in her suit."

"Okay, so you thought of all that, but you still shouldn't have taken her out flying before telling us!" Natasha said.

"I have one sixth custody. I have the right to take her out flying!"

"Enough!" Liz screamed, interrupting the argument. She could feel her body warming up and all her power and strength went into containing her flames. She failed but to her surprise, the flame was very weak. The Avengers all cheered for her effort to contain her flames.

* * *

**A/N**

**Did you enjoy it? Did ya? Did ya? Tell me in a review! **

**Let's try and make it to 15 reviews, eh? **


	5. Meetings, Targets and a Jet

**A/N**

**Here it is! The next chapter... :)**

**Disclaimer: I think I've told you one too many times, but, I don't own the Avengers or Marvel.**

* * *

The Avengers and, naturally, Liz were requested at SHIELD for a meeting.

"I don't understand why we always have to go to meetings." Tony whined. "There is a little thing called video chat!"

"Tony, stop complaining!" Natasha growled at him.

The group arrived at SHIELD and headed straight to the meeting room. Director Fury greeted them and motioned for them all to take a seat.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here." the director said.

"No!" Tony said sarcastically.

"Can it, Stark. There have been a series of bombings in Australia. I need you to go catch that bastard."

"What are we going to do about Lizzy?" Tony asked worriedly.

"She has been allocated a room here. Until you return, she'll be residing here."

Liz interrupted, "Can't I stay with my best friend?"

"Well, it's too dangerous. You are a potential target now that you're working with the Avengers."

"Oh." she replied sadly.

"Nobody knows so I don't see a problem with her staying with a friend." Clint argued.

"Believe me, people have ways of finding out. She stays here."

"Uh, Fury, back to the mission." Natasha said rather bitterly.

"You will all fly out there tomorrow. You know what to do from there. Here are the files of the suspected bombers." Fury said, handing them each a copy of the files. "Study them. You could use the help."

Fury left the room and the others followed. They were dismissed from the HQ and they returned to the tower.

As they entered, Liz asked, "Uh, Tony, I was wondering if you could give me another flying lesson. Please?"

"Okay. Meet me on the roof in five." he said before he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He saw Thor rummaging through the cupboards, looking for his pop tarts.

"Where are my holy pop tarts?" Thor boomed.

Tony could here Liz's soft giggling. He went to her room and saw her laughing.

"Hey, did you by any chance hide Thor's pop tarts?"

"Yep."

"Okay." he said as he left her room.

* * *

Liz met Tony, who was wearing his Iron Man suit with his face plate up, on the roof of Stark Tower.

"Hey!" Liz greeted, "I went down to the lab and my suit wasn't there."

"That's because I have it. I installed some weapons into it." he explained.

"What? Why? I thought it was a fun suit. And Natasha will get mad. Scratch that. All of them will get mad."

"You need something to protect yourself until you develop good fighting skills. And what Natasha doesn't know won't hurt her." he smiled.

"Hey! My fighting skills aren't that bad!" she defended.

"They're not good enough when a master assassin is after you."

Liz quietened down and put on her suit. Tony closed his face plate and flew up into the air. Liz followed. He led her to Stark Stadium. They landed in the middle of the field.

"What are we doing here?" Liz asked as she touched down.

"I'm going to teach you to use the repulsor rays in the suit."

Liz immediately looked at the palms of her suit while Tony flew to a storage shed on the side of the arena. He dragged out seven targets. Tony motioned for Elizabeth to come closer to him. He set up the targets in different positions on the field.

Tony walked to a spot, five meters from the nearest target. "Stand here." he told Liz, "You have to try and hit the centre of each target."

"How do I shoot these things, anyway?" she asked him.

"Voice command." Tony replied, "Just tell Jarvis what you want to do."

"Okay…"

Liz stood where Tony told her to. She tried to shoot the first ray but she completely missed the targets and hit a seat in the stands instead. The seat lit up and Tony flew up there in attempt to put it out. "You don't even need to use your powers to light a fire." he called out to her with a smirk.

"Oopsie?" she tried. Tony shook his head and commanded her to attempt shooting again.

This time she hit the edge of a target. And it wasn't even one she was aiming for. She tried again and hit the edge of the right target.

After many attempts, Liz was hitting near the middle of most targets.

"Let's wrap it up." Tony said.

"But I almost got a bullseye!" Liz complained.

"Come on."

Liz reluctantly followed Tony back to the tower. When they arrived, Natasha was waiting for them on the roof.

"Where have you two been?"

"I was just giving her a flying lesson." Tony lied, "I thought you knew that."

"I did but I expected you to be flying _near_ the tower."

"I was giving her a tour of New York from the sky."

"Mmhmm. They why are there repulsors on the palms of her suit?"

"I… uh… Since when were there repulsors on her suit?!" Tony pretended to be surprised. "Lizzy! How did you add weapons to the suit?!" Tony scolded.

"Hey! Don't pin this on me!" Liz whined.

"I'll meet you both in the living room in ten." Natasha said before she stalked off.

Liz started taking the suit off when she spotted a light in the sky out of the corner of her eye.

"Tony, what's that light in the sky?" she asked him, confused.

Tony spun around and looked at the light Liz was pointing to. "I don't know." he said as he put his faceplate down so he could zoom in on it.

"It appears to be a jet… and it's not authorised to fly." he said, "Wait here."

Tony flew out closer to the jet. He activated the light bender feature* as he neared the mysterious aircraft. Through the window, he noticed footage of Elizabeth using her powers or training. There was even footage of that afternoon in the stadium. Tony didn't recognise the people inside the jet but he took photos through the suit for the sake of it.

* * *

Tony landed on the roof and noticed Elizabeth was not there. He went down to the living room and saw her sitting on the couch with Natasha and Thor. Liz turned to look at Tony when she heard the familiar thud of the gold titanium alloy armour.

"Hey, so what happened with the jet?" Liz asked curiously.

"What jet?" Natasha asked, confused. "What jet?" she said more sternly than the first time.

"It was nothing. Actually, it was something. A very big something. They were playing footage of Lizzy using her powers or training." Tony explained, growing more anxious by the second.

"What?!" Natasha screamed as a loud thud was heard on the roof. The jet landed.

* * *

***The light bender feature is from the comics. It's basically a camouflage.**

**A/N**

**Ooh, bet you're all wondering why an unknown jet landed on the roof of Stark Tower. Well, please tell me what you think in a review! You know how much I love them and yet how little I receive. :)**


	6. X-Men Request

**A/N**

**Here's the next chappie! I was going to update last night after watching Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (awesome btw) and I fell asleep. Forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. Geez, you'd think Marvel would know that by now, since they own them.**

* * *

Tony, Thor, Natasha and Liz ran up to the roof. A large jet, a blackbird* to be exact, had landed on the roof of Stark Tower.

"What on Midgard is that?!" Thor boomed.

"It's a blackbird." Tony answered.

"I think he was being rhetorical." Liz piped up.

"A blackbird? It is black but it is not a bird."

Tony face palmed. "A blackbird is a type of aircraft."

The entrance to the jet opened and an old, bald man in a wheel chair came out. He was followed by a woman with white hair and a man with awesome eyewear.

"Hello. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. This is Storm or Ororo Munroe. And this is Cyclops or Scott Summers." the man greeted. "Shall we sit down?"

"Three things." Tony said, "Who are you, what do you want and, I hate to burst your bubble but you are already sitting."

The professor ignored Tony and explained, "I told you who we are. We are here concerning one named Elizabeth Summers."

"What do you want… from me?" Liz stammered.

"We think it would be best if you attended 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'" Storm chimed in.

"Why?" Natasha asked coldly.

Cyclops looked at Liz, "Because you are a mutant." He paused, "And because you are… my sister."

Liz's jaw dropped. "Your sister?! It can't be! I am an only child!" she yelled before she ran to her room. Tony, Thor and Natasha invited the trio into the living room to discuss the issue.

* * *

Liz was in her room. She had tears streaming down her face. "I do not have a brother!" she thought sternly. Liza grabbed her phone and dialed her mom's mobile.

"Hey mom, do I have a brother?"

"Uh, Liz. What are you talking about?"

"Do I have a brother?"

"Lizzy…"

"Don't 'Lizzy' me! Do I have a brother?!" Liz screamed into her phone.

"I'm sorry Lizzy… We didn't want you to know your brother was a…mutant."

"Do you have something against mutants?! I certainly don't. I am one!" she screamed again before she hung up.

* * *

Tony, Thor, Natasha, Professor Xavier, Ororo and Scott were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Why do you want Elizabeth?" Natasha asked.

"We want to keep her safe. My school is the safest place for a mutant." Professor Xavier explained.

"And I want her close by." Scott added.

"But… Liz… She's…" Tony shed a tear, "She's like a daughter to me."

"But she's _my_ sister!" Cyclops yelled.

"So?! She's hasn't met you! She didn't know you even existed!" Tony yelled back.

"Boys, boys, stop fighting over a teenage girl. We can work out some sort of joint custody." Natasha broke up the argument, "Or she can choose."

Conveniently, Liz happened to walk into the room.

"Perfect timing." Natasha said, "Liz, can you come here for a sec?"

Liza walked over to the party and sat in between Tony and Natasha.

Thor looked at the girl and asked her in a calm voice, "Lady Liz, we have a question for you. Would you rather stay here or move to Professor Xavier's School? Or you could alternate between the two locations."

Liz paused for a moment. "I want to stay here."

Scott couldn't bear it. He looked away from the group. He turned back to face his sister, "But… why?"

"I'm sorry but… I don't know you, I don't trust you like I trust these guys." she replied.

"Could we at least help you learn to control your power?" Cyclops asked her.

"I'll think about it."

"We'll meet again to discuss this." Charles said before the group returned to the jet and left.

* * *

"A brother? How could my parents not tell me?" Elizabeth asked rhetorically.

"It's okay, sweetie." Natasha said as she put her arm around the stunned girl.

Tony just stood there in silence, which was rather unusual for the talkative genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. He had come so close to losing the closest thing he had to a daughter.

Natasha turned to face Tony. "Was it true, what you said? About Liz being like a daughter to you?" she asked him. Tony simply nodded.

"Did you really say that?" Liz asked, looking up at the gloomy man. He nodded again. She stood up and gave him a hug.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed. If you did or didn't, tell me in a review. Or express your love for this story through a favorite or a follow ;) *hint, hint***


	7. Her First Mission

**A/N**

**Here is the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the Avengers. **

* * *

The Avengers, along with Liz, piled into two of Tony's cars. Natasha, Clint, Steve and Thor in the Porsche, and Tony, Elizabeth and Bruce in the Acura NSX Roadster. They all headed to Tony's private airport, with a stop a SHIELD headquarters to drop Liz off. When they arrived, Liz reluctantly stepped out of the car, but not without a hug from Tony. She slowly walked toward the entrance of the HQ and she waved at the others before they left.

Liz walked in and was greeted by Agent Maria Hill. She led her to her allocated room. Liz walked in a sat on the hard bed. Liz looked around the room, searching for something to do. She looked up and saw an entrance into the air vent, big enough for a teenage girl to crawl through. She stood up on her bed. Liza shook the plate that blocked the entrance and it came off rather easily. She put the plate under the bed and she hoisted herself into the vent. Liz crawled through the air vents when she reached the area above a room containing surveillance of the Avengers' mission. She looked at footage of the flight. Tony and Bruce were playing PlayStation while the others were strategizing. Liz stared at the screen, observing the scene in the plane. Steve suddenly received a phone call from Director Fury, who was in the room Liz was above.

"Rogers, we have confirmed that he is in fact Barry Cadrera." Fury said.

"Yes, sir."

Steve hung up and reached for Barry's file.

The Avengers were nearing Alice Springs, the place where they were landing. Tony put on his Iron Man suit and the others readied there weapons.

Liz turned and crawled through the vents, deciding to return to her room. When she got there, she slowly lowered herself onto the bed. She grabbed the plate from under her bed and she secured it back onto the entrance.

Liz left her room. She wanted to talk to Director Fury. She walked to the room where she saw Director Fury, hoping that he was still there. When she arrived, Liz knocked on the door and then entered.

"Oh, hello Elizabeth." Fury greeted.

"Hey, Director, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"When the holidays finish, can I still go to school?"

"Hmm, well… I would prefer you be home schooled."

"Bu…"

"But," he cut her off, "I'm willing to let you go to school if the Avengers agree."

Liz smiled, "Thank you!"

"Well, you look bored out of your mind. Maybe you could fit in some training. Go see Agent Hill."

"Okay." she said before she bounded out of the room.

* * *

Liz met Agent Hill in the SHIELD training room.

"Hey, Agent Hill. What do I have to do?"

"Just do 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups."

"That all?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

Liz got down on the ground and assembled into a push-up position. She began to slowly do the first fifty push-ups. She got to 49 and dropped.

"Come on, Elizabeth, keep going." Maria encouraged in an annoyed tone.

"I can't feel my arms."

"Do it."

Liz reluctantly resumed doing her final 51 push-ups. When she finished, an agent came into the room and whisked her away to see Fury.

"Hello, Elizabeth."

"Hey, Director. Liz is fine."

"Well, Liz. This mission has taken a bad turn. The Avengers need back-up."

"And you're telling me this because…"

"I need you to assist them." he finished.

"What?!" Liz screamed. "How can I help the Avengers? I am a thirteen year old girl! I'm not capable!"

"You are a thirteen year old girl who holds incredible power. You are our only hope."

"But…"

"No buts. Everything you need has been placed in the quinjet. You leave now."

"Now?"

"Yes. Several other agents, including Agent Hill, are accompanying you." Fury stood up and led Liz outside to the quinjet.

Liz was ushered into the aircraft before she could process what was happening.

* * *

Liz was sitting nervously in the plane, wearing her cat suit. The jet was scheduled to land in Australia in precisely four minutes. Maria directed her to put on her seatbelt.

Before she knew it, the jet had landed in Alice Springs. Liz awkwardly began to disembark the aircraft. She had never been to Australia and she had certainly never been on a mission.

Maria approached the group first. She was greeted by the Avengers before Liz stepped out. At the sight of the teenager, the team gasped.

"He sent her?!" Tony screamed.

"What the hell was he thinking?!" Clint yelled as a missile landed next to him. He and the others dove away from it as they were raided with more missiles.

One missile was rocketing toward Liz. She scrambled away from the direction it was headed but it followed her. It had a targeting system. Out of instinct, Liz stuck her right hand in front of herself. A massive ray of fire shot out of her palm and hit the missile, sending it to rocket toward ground.

More missiles were now heading toward Liz, her being the prime target. She couldn't protect herself from so many missiles and Steve dove to her side, shielding them both with his shield. Liz was breathing heavily. She couldn't believe what was happening.

Meanwhile, Clint found a spot where he would be hidden from the attacker. He was searching for the terrorist when he spotted movement inside an attic of a building. Clint focussed on the window of the attic as the man inside pressed a button, sending more small missiles to raid the area. Clint grabbed his bow. He snatched an explosive arrow from his quiver. He shot at the attic, the arrow sticking onto the wall next to the window. He pressed a button on his bow, triggering the arrow to explode.

Clint ran up to the attic, seeing the attacker lying unconscious, possibly dead. He cautiously approached the man and placed two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. He was alive. The man suddenly opened his eyes and grabbed Clint's neck to strangle him. Clint was struggling to breathe and was losing blood flow to his head. Liz had snuck in through the window. She launched herself at the man and she kicked him away from Clint. The two exchanged punches with Liz swung her leg under him to trip him. Liz, who was now lying on top of the man, wrapped her hands around his neck. Unknowingly, she was heating his body up at a rapid pace. She soon felt his pulse stop. Liz stood up and brushed her cat suit at an attempt to remove the dirt.

The Avengers and the other agents had walked in the room and saw Liz standing next to the man, who was dead.

"Nice work, guys." Maria congratulated.

"Hey, this was all Magma." Clint said.

The group exited the building but were greeted by a woman with a camera. Liz quickly turned and buried her face into Steve, knowing that she couldn't be revealed. Steve scooped her up and carried her to the quinjet.

* * *

The Avengers, Magma, and the remaining agents were sitting in the jet.

"I still can't believe Fury sent you." Tony choked.

"Neither could I, but I saved your butts!" Liz exclaimed.

"That you did." Clint said as her ruffled her hair.

Liz went to the bathroom to get changed out of her suit. She noticed her hair was very bloody as well as her suit and face. As she was peeling the suit off, she noticed many cuts and bruises on her skin. One particular wound on her thigh caught her attention as she was taking off the suit. Liz slipped on a shirt and shorts, wincing when they reached the wound. Liz stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Hey is this normal?" she asked the others as she rolled up her shorts where the wound was.

"Ouch." Natasha said, "You look pretty roughed up there."

Natasha approached Liz and examined the wound.

"Hey, guys. School starts next week and I was wondering if I could continue going there?"

"Well, you have to ask Fury." Steve piped up.

"Already did. He said that it's up to you guys."

"Well, I don't see why not. What do you guys think?" Steve said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Yes!" Liz jumped in excitement but then felt the fierce pain shoot through her thigh.

"Be careful with that. We'll have it examined at the SHIELD infirmary when we arrive."

* * *

After landing, the group entered the headquarters and were greeted with applause. Tony was embracing all the attention while Natasha pulled Liz toward the infirmary. Liz sat on one of the beds as a SHIELD medic examined her wound. It took ten minutes for the wound to be cleaned and bandaged. As Liz stood up, thanking the medic, Fury entered.

"Congratulations, Magma." Fury said. "And your schooling has been sorted. You return to your school on Monday, but under one condition. You cannot tell anyone about us."

"I know. But what do I say if someone asks me about the cuts and bruises?"

"Say you had a skateboarding accident."

"Okay… But I don't know how to skateboard nor do I actually own one."

"You say that you borrowed the board from someone. And not knowing how to ride is what will make the accident more believable. Anyway, school is sorted. For transport, you will be dropped off and picked up a short distance from the school."

"Okay, okay. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

* * *

Liz and the Avengers returned to the safety of Stark Tower. They all showered, ate and cleaned their clothes or sent them to SHIELD to be repaired. Liz had left her suit at the HQ because it was pretty damaged from the mission. Tony invited her down to the lab to help him repair his suit.

"Hey. Wow, your suit is... damaged." Liz said upon entering.

"Yeah, anyway, before I get started on it, what are your two favourite colours?" Tony asked.

"Uh, blue is my favourite. I'm not sure what my second would be. Why?"

"Well, I'm going to paint your suit."

"You're going to paint it?"

"Yes. Well, no, Jarvis is."

"I knew it was too good to be true."

"Anyway, what colour do you want your suit to be?"

"Blue, maybe a bit sparkly. And maybe silver?"

Tony made a quick hologram of the suit in a silver and blue colour. "Blue and silver. I like it." Tony grinned. "Jarvis, commence painting Liz's suit."

"Yes, Mr Stark." the A.I replied.

"Thanks. Okay, Liz, lets repair this baby!" Tony exclaimed as he lightly slapped his suit.

Liz and Tony spent the next two hours in the lab, repairing his suit.

"Will it be published?" Liz suddenly asked.

"Will what be published?" Tony asked with a confused look forming on his face.

"The photo. The photo that woman took when we were in Australia."

"Oh. Probably. It's nothing to worry about. You turned away before she could get your face."

"I guess... anyway, how long 'til my suit is done?"

"It takes five hours. So about three more."

The two worked in silence for the rest of the evening.

Natasha walked down to the lab, requesting for Tony to let her in.

"Jarvis, let her in."

"Yes, sir."

Jarvis unlocked the door for Natasha. She just stood in the doorway and said, "You know, you two should get some sleep."

"Come on just a little longer." Tony whined.

"It's 3 a.m."

"Really? Well, I could use the sleep." Liz said, "Good night guys."

Tony and Natasha watched her as she made her way up the stairs.

"You two seem to have become very good friends." Natasha told Tony.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"You know, Tony, you've spent barely anytime with Bruce since she's arrived."

"I know, I know. I'll hang out with him when she starts school."

Natasha nodded before she left Tony in the lab.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I know it was probably a stupid idea to put her in a mission at such a young age, but I was stuck. Anyway, reviews are my motivation, so the more reviews, the quicker I may update. School starts tomorrow so I won't have as much time to update. Please review!**


	8. First Day of School

**A/N**

**Here you are, my awesome readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own the Avengers. There, I said it!**

* * *

"Good Morning, Miss Summers." Jarvis echoed throughout her bedroom.

"Jarvis! I'm trying to sleep here!" Liz yelled groggily.

"Miss Summers, Miss Romanoff has demanded you wake up now as it is your first day of school."

Liz covered her head with a pillow and buried her head into the mattress.

"Miss Summers…" Jarvis started.

"Jarvis, shut up!" Liz yelled.

Hearing that remark, Natasha decided to personally drag the girl out of bed if she didn't cooperate.

"Liza, if you don't get up now, you will have burnt toast instead of pancakes for breakfast."

Liz sarcastically mumbled into the mattress, "Well, that changes everything."

"If you get up now, you'll have time to see your painted suit."

Liz shot up and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Natasha smiled before returning to the living room.

About fifteen minutes later, Liz walked into the living room wearing white skinny jeans and a blue flowing tank top. She sat at the dining table in front a plate of pancakes. She rushed to finish eating them so she would have time to see her suit.

Liz practically sprinted down to the lab. She found Tony working on it.

"Hey Tony!" Liz greeted. "What are you doing to my suit?"

"I'm upgrading it."

"Oh. Wow! The colour looks amazing!"

"Yeah, Jarvis can do a pretty good job when he isn't messing around."

"How can an A.I mess around?"

"Well, when I was building Mark 2, every time something happened, my robots thought it would be a good idea to extinguish me."

"Extinguish you?"

"Yeah, they used a fire extinguisher on me."

"Oh."

"Anyway, you should get to school."

"Okay." Liz said sadly as she slowly made her way out of the lab. She was greeted by Happy, Tony's chauffeur.

"Hey, kid. Ready to go?"

"Yep, let me just get my bag." Liz walked to her room to get her school bag.

When she came back, Pepper told her that Happy had gone down basement and was waiting for her there. Liz entered the elevator. When she arrived at the basement, Happy was sitting in the driver's seat of the Audi R8.

"Hurry up, Kid. You're going to be late."

Liz ran to the vehicle and jumped in the front passenger seat. Before she could put her seatbelt on, Happy sped out of the basement. Fifteen minutes later, Happy stopped the vehicle in front of a small park.

"I'll pick you up here this afternoon at 3:30."

"Okay." she said as she grabbed her back pack.

* * *

It had taken Liz about five minutes to walk to school from where she had been dropped off. She had met Tess at the front gate with whom she walked to homeroom.

While they were sitting in homeroom, Tess pulled out a magazine from her bag and showed Liz.

"Liz, look at this!" Tess exclaimed while pointing at an image of Liz with her head buried in Steve's chest with the Avengers in the magazine, "This photo was taken a few days ago in Australia."

Liz frowned. She began to read the article underneath the image.

The Avengers seem to have gained a new team member. From the events which occurred two days ago, it has been deduced that a teenage girl who goes by the name 'Magma' is working with the Avengers. The team were on a mission in Alice Springs, Australia to stop a terrorist attack.

She stopped reading after that last sentence.

"What's wrong?" Tess asked, "I thought you loved the Avengers."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Whatever you say… Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you, how on earth did you get so many cuts and bruises?"

"Skateboarding accident."

"But you don't skateboard…"

Liz ignored her friend's remark. She was getting very frustrated about the article. As soon as the teacher dismissed the class, Elizabeth rushed out and ran to her first class for the day. History.

* * *

After history, it was morning tea. Liz went to her locker. When she opened it, Liz found a note.

_I know your secret, Elizabeth Summers._

Liz gasped. She slammed her locker shut and she ran to the bathroom. She grabbed her phone and called the first SHIELD number on her contact list.

"Hi, Bruce."

"Hey, what's up? Why do you sound so worried?"

"Uh, someone left a note in my locker. It said 'I know your secret, Elizabeth Summers.'"

"What?!"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do."

"Me neither. We'll figure this out, I promise. I'll see you after school, okay?"

"Yeah, bye."

She hung up and practically ran to her next class.

Liz sat through the remainder of her classes, fidgeting and worrying about the note and, more importantly, the sender.

* * *

After school, Liz slowly trudged to the spot Happy was going to pick her up. She saw an impatient Happy sitting in the driver's seat of the vehicle.

"Hey, Liz. What took you so long?"

"Nothing." she replied sadly.

"If you say so."

Not even twenty minutes later, Happy and Lizzy arrived at Stark Tower. Liz entered the elevator while Happy checked something in the car.

Once Liz had arrived upstairs, the Avengers bombarded her with questions.

"Do you have any idea who wrote the note?" Clint asked.

"Did you notice anyone act differently around you?" Natasha asked.

"Can we see the note?" Steve asked.

"No, no and okay." Liz quickly answered all the questions while handing Steve the note.

"Well, the note was written in pink and the i's are dotted with hearts." Tony commented while looking over Steve's shoulder. "Whoever it is is either a girl or a gay guy."

"Do you know anybody who dots their i's with hearts and uses a pink pen?"

"Well there's Taylor Watson, Charlotte Henries and Jessica Goldborough. Taylor is the only one who uses a pink pen."

Just then, Elizabeth received a text message from an unknown number.

_I will tell the whole school._

Elizabeth frowned again and then read out the message.

"I don't get it." Tony said. "Is she trying to blackmail you? She can't really do that if she hasn't demanded anything."

Liz started furiously typing a message. _Really? Why don't you tell me what my supposed secret is?"_

She almost instantly received a reply. _Don't act like you don't know._

Liz then replied, _Oh, I'm not acting._

_Let me give you a hint. My. Little. Pony_

Liz fell to the floor in hysterics.

"What has this puny mortal in laughter?" Thor asked.

"My big secret…" Liz paused to laugh again, "… Is that I like 'My Little Pony.'"

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, Liz's first day of school is finished. I know what you're all thinking, that someone would discover that she was a mutant and blah blah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little filler chapter which I wrote because I was running out of ideas. This is your queue to review and give me some ideas ;)**


	9. April Fool's

**A/N**

**Here's the next chappie! I'd like to thank Sarah (guest) for your awesome ideas. I might use some of those in later chapters. Thanks! I'll shut up now so y'all can read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Marvel.**

* * *

Liz walked into the school courtyard with one thought on her mind - April fool's day. She was mentally planning her prank attack on Jordan McKenzie. He was the most arrogant jock Liz had ever met and he regularly played pranks on other students, even teachers. Now it was time for her to give him a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

During morning tea, Liz was going to do the first phase of her prank. Liz had a piece of paper in her hand that read 'kick me.' She quickly walked past Jordan and discretely stuck the paper on his back. When he sat down at a table in the cafeteria, Liz quietly crawled underneath his table and tied his shoe laces together in a knot impossible to untie. She quickly crawled out and walked away nonchalantly. Liz sat next to Tess and eyed Jordan's table, waiting for him to try to get up. When he finally did, Liz giggled at the sight of the school's most popular boy trying to walk with a 'kick me' sign on his back with his shoes tied together. Before the students had to return to class, Liz broke into Jordan's locker and gave it a complete makeover. She took off the photos of his sporting teams and stuck up photos of Justin Bieber and One Direction. She hung up pink silk and made the locker look… princess-y. When she heard his loud voice, she left a little surprise in there before she slammed his locker shut and ran to her next class.

* * *

During the fifteen minute break during classes, Jordan approached his locker. Liz hid nonchalantly stood by her locker with her hands clapped over her mouth to stop her from laughing. She waited for Jordan to open his locker. When he did, he gasped at the sight of his locker. His look was priceless. Liz couldn't help but laugh. When he turned to face her, he glared icily before throwing a rotten apple at her, which she easily dodged. He found a snake inside and held it up.

"A rubber snake? That is so lame." he sneered.

"Yeah, I know." a confused look grew on his face. The snake in his hand started to move and it hissed. He dropped the snake and screamed like a little girl.

Liz stuck her tongue out at him before skipping off. The grin on her face was massive.

* * *

Liz sat in class, pondering on how to prank Jordan once again. An imaginary light bulb appeared above her head when she thought of a prank for the grand finale. Just before class ended, Liz excused herself from class to go to the bathroom. She actually went to the cafeteria. She headed toward the table where Jordan sits. Liz drew a heart on his seat in white paint so it blended in with the white seats. Students started piling into the cafeteria as Liz returned to her class to retrieve her school bag. Liz returned to the cafeteria and saw Jordan sit on top of the freshly painted heart

For the remainder of the day, Jordan waltzed through the halls of the school with his shoes tied together and a white heart on his black pants.

* * *

After school Liz happily walked toward her regular pickup spot. What she didn't realise is that Jordan was following her. As she was nearing the pickup spot, Jordan sprinted past her, snatching her school bag. Liz quickly reacted and tackled him to the ground. She grabbed her bag but Jordan tripped her. She fell to the ground as she saw Jordan towering over her. She tried to crawl away but he punched her jaw. Liz responded by tripping him and elbowing him in the chest. As Jordan recovered, Liz had gone into Happy's car with her school bag.

* * *

Liz returned to the pent house to find a startled group of superheroes. The all stared at her unusually.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Liz turned to face a mirror and realised she had a cut lip and a bruised cheek.

"Let me explain…"

"Go on." Natasha said.

"Well, today was April fool's day. There is this really arrogant jock who pranks everyone, so I thought I'd give him a taste of his own medicine."

"And…?"

"It started with a kick me sign and shoes tied together. Then I redecorated his locker. And finally, I painted his seat in the cafeteria so when he sat down… his butt had… artwork."

"She is spending way too much time with Tony." Steve muttered to Bruce.

"And what about you? Why do you look like you just got out of a fight?"

"He stole my bag and I tackled him to get it back. And then it got… brutal."

"Liz, that boy could report you!" Natasha scolded.

"Oh my god, Natasha!" Tony exclaimed. "He's a _jock_. There is no way in hell that a jock would admit to being beat up by a girl!"

"Whatever. Tony, show her to the infirmary. She needs to get patched up." Tony nodded. Liz obediently followed Tony to the elevator. Once in the elevator, Tony asked Liz, "What did his locker look like?"

Liz took out her phone and showed him. Tony chuckled. "And the best part was that I left a snake in his locker. When he found it, he thought it was rubber." Tony smiled. "He screamed like a little girl after dropping the snake. It was priceless." Liz continued.

Tony laughed so hard that he was heard from the penthouse. "Seriously? You are such a badass! A real snake! You must feel really satisfied if you made the toughest kid in school scream."

"It was very satisfying. And I didn't want to admit this to Natasha but, kicking his butt was awesome!"

* * *

**A/N**

**What did you think? Bet you're wondering what Jordan will stir up for revenge. If you have any ideas for revenge, please tell me. I want to start a rivalry sort of thing between them. Anyway, please review!**


	10. Not So Happy Birthday

**A/N**

**Hi guys! First I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. I'd like to thank A fixed broker (guest) for the suggestions and the improvements for my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers. I never will own the Avengers. But I wouldn't mind owning Tony's Arc Reactor. **

* * *

Liz was leaning against the wall in the training room with her legs crossed. She was anxiously waiting for Natasha to arrive so they could begin training. "Natasha is never late" she thought. Liz checked her phone for the time and noticed it was the fourth of April, her birthday. She shrugged the thought off and wondered where Natasha was. Liz stood up and went to the penthouse to ask the others.

Liz stepped out of the elevator. "Hey, has anyone seen…" she noticed an empty room, "…anybody?"

"Miss Summers, the Avengers have requested your presence at Mr Stark's stadium."

"Okay…"

* * *

Happy left Elizabeth in front of the stadium. When she entered the stadium, she was greeted with a loud "Surprise!"

"Oh my god." Liz muttered as she viewed the stadium. There were two rollercoasters, a Ferris wheel, several food stalls and a large jumping castle. "I feel so weird in my cat suit."

They all laughed.

"Happy Birthday!" Steve said.

"Happy Birthday!" the others exclaimed in unison.

* * *

Liz had ridden both rollercoasters six times each, she went on the Ferris wheel once and she battled Clint and Natasha in the jumping castle. Lunch time had passed and Liz decided to visit her parents.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Liz called out from the hallway. There was no response. Liz walked into the living room and found a pool of blood surrounding her parents. This was too much for Liz to comprehend. She screamed as tears started to stream down her face, blurring her vision. Liz couldn't control her anger and sadness; she burst into flames much larger than usual, flames that she couldn't hope to control.

Next to her deceased parents, the words "Watch your back, Elizabeth" were written in their blood. Liz kneeled next to her parents and stroked her mom's head, her eyes becoming watery again. She grabbed her phone and dialled Fury's number.

"Hello?"

"Fury, I need you at my parents' house." Liz sobbed.

"Elizabeth, I am very busy at the moment."

"I don't give a fuck if you're busy. Get here NOW!" she screamed before hanging up.

Director Fury didn't think twice before heading down to the Summers' household.

Liz remained in between her parents with her hands grasping theirs.

When Fury arrived, he kicked down the door and entered the house. He saw a diminished Elizabeth sitting next to her parents. Fury immediately noticed the blood writing and he rushed over to the heart broken girl.

Elizabeth stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I want to _kill _who did this to my parents!" she shouted. Fury hesitantly hugged the girl before calling for Clint to pick her up.

* * *

"NO! Let me go!" Liz screamed. Clint was trying to drag her out of her parents' home to take her to the safety of Stark Tower. She once again burst into flames forcing Clint to release her.

"Elizabeth! You have to go to the tower! You see that?" Clint pointed to the blood writing, "That is someone _threatening _you."

"Let them threaten me. They'll wish they never lived after I'm through with them."

"You are being unreasonable." Fury butted in.

"I'm sorry…" Clint said as he jabbed a tranquiliser into Liz's shoulder.

Clint carried Liz to the car, bridal style. He gently put her on the back seat.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Liz screamed when she woke up. She then realised that she was in her room in Stark Tower, not at her parents' house. She stumbled into the living room, still feeling a bit drowsy from the tranquiliser.

"Hi Elizabeth." Natasha said sympathetically.

"Did you guys get the location for that mutant school?"

"Yeah. You're not thinking of going there, are you?" Natasha asked.

"No, no. Can you give it to me?"

Natasha grabbed a map and pointed to the location of the school.

"'Kay, thanks."

Liz grabbed a glass of orange juice before returning to her bedroom.

When in her room, Liz shut the door quietly and grabbed a suitcase from under her bed. It was her Iron Girl suit that she snatched from the lab a few days prior. She assembled into the suit and opened her window. Before leaving, Liz said "Jarvis, you can't tell anybody that I left." Liz started her suit at one percent thrust capacity before flying out.

* * *

Liz landed right in front of a large school. The sign read 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.' Liz entered the gates and the building. She took off her suit before it assembled back into its suitcase form. She wandered through the hall when she saw an entrance to an office. Inside she saw Charles Xavier with a group of kids. She politely knocked on the door as all the heads in the room turned to face her.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" Charles Xavier asked, startled.

"Oh, um, could you please tell me where Scott is?"

"He's currently teaching a class. The second door on you right."

"Uh, thanks."

Liz walked down to the second door on her right and saw her brother standing in front of a black board. She knocked on the door which made Scott jump.

"Oh my god, Elizabeth! What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." he walked out of the room and shut the door. "What is it? Did you change your mind about living here?" he asked excitedly.

"No. It's… it's… our p-parents."

"What about them?"

"T-they were m-m-murdered." Liz stuttered as tears formed in her eyes once again.

"What? Oh my god! I swear I will find whoever did this and I'll rip his head off!"

Liz hugged her brother.

* * *

Liz touched down on the big balcony on Stark Tower. She quickly took off her suit before walking inside. She was greeted by five fuming Avengers.

"Where on earth did you go?!" Natasha was the first to speak.

"I went to Xavier's school."

"Where the hell was your brain?! You could've been seriously hurt in that suit! You shouldn't have gone on your own!" Clint scolded next.

"Well, I wasn't hurt."

"Why did you go to that school, anyway?" Bruce asked calmly.

"I wanted to see my brother. He's the only family I have left!" Liz stormed into her bedroom.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, did you guys like it? Tell me in a review! :)**


	11. Gone

**A/N**

**Hey everybody! Here is the next chappie! Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

Liz lied in her bed, her head buried deep into her pillow.

Knock, knock, knock. "Lizzy?" It was Tony's unmistakeable voice. Liz elected to ignore him. Knock, knock, knock. "Lizzy?" Tony tried again. She ignored him once again. Knock, knock, knock. "Lizzy?" This time Liz responded. "What do you want?" she spoke, her words muffled by the pillow. Tony approached her and sat on the edge of her bed. "You never did open any of your birthday presents. Come on."

Liz reluctantly stood up and followed Tony to the living room.

"Liz, we're so…"

"Don't be. I over reacted." Liz replied softly, sadness flooding her eyes.

"That's understandable, considering… anyway, here's your present! It's from all of us." Clint said handing Elizabeth a small, leather box.

Liz graciously accepted the box and slowly opened it to find a silver anklet with several charms on it. The charms were a spider, an arc reactor, a bow and arrow, Thor's hammer, Captain America's shield, Hulk's fist and flame.

"Wow, this is so pretty! And shiny!" Liz exclaimed in awe. "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome." Natasha replied. "One more thing. Someone is targeting you so from now on, whenever you leave the tower you must always have your earpiece in and your cat suit on underneath your clothes."

Liz frowned, suddenly remembering the message that was written in her parents' blood. She couldn't bear the memory; she collapsed and was in tremendous tears.

"Did I say something wrong?" Natasha whispered to Clint.

"No, I think she just remembered… you know."

"No shit." Tony whispered.

Liz looked up at the Avengers who were observing her. "T-thank y-you." she blubbered again as she clasped the anklet onto her left ankle.

* * *

_Liz was running down a narrow corridor, her footsteps echoing on the wet stone. She rounded a corner and saw her parents lying in their own blood. Her father morphed into Tony, the Iron Man suit crumpled. Her mother transformed into Scott. She wanted to stay with them forever but Clint was shooting arrows at her, laughing manically. She ran away down some stairs. She trips, her heart racing as Clint caught up to her with bow in hand._

"Liz!" Clint was shaking the girl. "Liz! Wake up." Elizabeth's eyes shot open. She screamed, realising it was Clint.

"Are you okay, Liz?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You were thrashing and screaming. Bad dream?"

"Y-yeah." she started to tear up again. Liz felt like there was a hole in her heart, like a chunk of it was ripped out. Clint awkwardly embraced Liz, "It's okay, sweetie. It's okay, we'll get you through this."

"It's… it's… how could someone do this?" she asked Clint.

Clint looked into her eyes, eyes that were overflown with grief. "I don't know. The most likely explanation is that someone used your parents to get to us."

"It's all my fault that they're dead!" she whimpered.

"Don't blame yourself. You had no control over it."

Liz continued to weep into Clint's shoulder, eventually falling asleep in his arms. Clint gently laid her down onto her bed before leaving her to sleep.

Elizabeth's nightmares persisted and left her in agony. She was thrashing and constantly screaming, "No! Leave my parents alone!"

Clint returned to comfort the disturbed girl.

"Liz, wake up!"

Liz's eyes fluttered open and she noticed Clint towering above the bed once again.

"Did I do it again?" she asked.

"Yeah, you did." He said softly, trying to comfort her

"What time is it?"

"It's half past three."

"Oh, that's too early." She mumbled groggily.

"Try to get some sleep."

"I can't without waking up the whole tower."

"What are you going to do, then?"

"Read a book or something. You should go back, though."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. See you at breakfast."

"Bye." She whispered.

As soon as Clint had disappeared from Liz's room, she got up and changed into her cat suit. Liz assembled into her Iron Girl suit. She lifted her window open and flew out.

Elizabeth was aimlessly flying above New York in the dark morning. She spotted a lake where she decided to land. When Liz touched down, she took off her helmet and sat on a boulder by the water. _I want my parents _she sighed.

Liza heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She spun her head around and saw a dark figure approaching her. Liz screamed before grabbing her helmet and taking off. The figure shot numerous bullets at her causing her to drop to the ground. The person grabbed the girl and dragged her off.

"I told you to watch your back." he murmured.

* * *

The Avengers were sitting around the dining table, eating breakfast in silence.

"Where's Liz?" Bruce broke the silence.

"In her room, I'll go get her." Clint stood up.

Clint arrived in her room. Liz wasn't there and her window was open. Clint returned to the living room. "Liz isn't there."

Tony immediately grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked him.

"Tracking Lizzy." he replied.

"How?"

"I installed a tracker in her anklet."

"Oh." Tony frowned. "What? Where is she?"

"I-I don't know. It's undetectable."

* * *

**A/N**

**And the plot thickens... I hope you enjoyed this chappie :) Please review!**


	12. Gone Part 2

**A/N**

**First I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. 61 is more than I imagined. I'd also like to thank smarty-wanna-party for inspiring a part of this chappie and A fixed broker (guest) for helping me write the first bit. Also, please visit the poll on my page! :) Also, see if you can spot the Avengers reference!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

Liz's head was throbbing. She felt something sharp and cold on her neck. She tried to move, but her muscles wouldn't obey. Slowly, her thoughts began to clear, and she opened her eyes to complete darkness. The silence roaring, the darkness pressing in on her eyes, Liz tried to assess her surroundings. She raises her right hand to her ear to activate the earpiece. She could hear a loud burst of static from it, causing her to wince in pain. Liz reached up to dislodge what felt like a knife on the nape of her neck. If felt jagged as it was a rock she was chained to. Blind panic ensnared her senses. An unusual liquid was coursing through her veins, drenching her of her power. Liz shuddered as she heard footsteps and detected a thin beam of light bobbing in time with them.

* * *

"I'm going to _kill_ whoever took Lizzy!" Bruce roared. The others backed away hurriedly as they noticed a wild spark of green flash in his eyes.

"Bruce, relax. She can always use her powers to escape, it'll be okay." Steve said soothingly.

Bruce calmed down and was able to avoid transforming into the 'other guy'.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. _His eyes fluttered open. He tried to move, but he was restricted as a car battery was attached to his chest. He was panting, unsure of what was happening._

Tony opened his eyes to the view of his teammates staring at him intently.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a… memory."

* * *

"So young, yet so foolish." the mysterious man cackled maliciously.

"Where am I?" Liz demanded, trying to maintain a steady voice.

The man laughed once more, sending shivers down her back. "You don't need to know. You don't need to know anything." he added.

"W-where am I?" she demanded again, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"Candy Land." he replied sarcastically.

Liz tried to throw a ball of fire at the man, but nothing happened.

"What have you done to me?" she whispered.

"You have been injected with a serum that deactivates your powers."

"M-my powers?"

"You catch on quickly." the man smirked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm surprised that wasn't your first question. I am Red Skull Jr."

"Red Skull Jr.? You're after me because of what Captain America did to your dad?"

"You, my dear, are merely the bait."

"So why did you kill my parents?" Liz spat.

"It's all part of the plan." Red Skull Jr. retorted smugly.

"You're a monster!" Liz cried.

"Me? You're under the influence of the Avengers. Soon you will lie and kill, under the service of liars and killers." he hissed.

"You fucking bastard! You killed my parents. You'll lose."

After hearing what she had said, the man kicked Liz in the stomach, knocking all the air out of her.

"What the hell was that for?!" Liz yelled as she doubled over in pain.

* * *

"Fuck! Why didn't we have someone watch her? We knew she was threatened!" Tony banged his head on the table.

"Tony, calm down. We'll find her, don't worry." Bruce said in a serene tone.

"Calm down?! How can I be calm when that little girl is held captive by some moron?!"

"I know you're worried, we all are. But in order to save her, you have to keep your cool."

Tony ignored Bruce and attentively stared at the screen, searching for anything that could give them a lead on locating Lizzy.

"We need her brother. He can help us locate her. Maybe mutants have a connection of some sort." Natasha suggested. "I have the professor's number."

"Jarvis, dial Xavier's number." Tony demanded with clear frustration in his voice.

"Already have, sir."

"Hello?" The professor answered.

"Hello, professor. This is Natasha Romanoff."

"Oh, right. Hello."

"Could we please speak to Scott?"

"Yes. Right away."

"Hi." Scott greeted.

"We need to talk to you. It's about Elizabeth."

"Oh. I'll be there soon." he said. "Storm, can you get the jet ready?"

The line went dead.

About ten minutes later, a loud thud was heard on the roof, indicating Scott's arrival. Natasha had gone up to fetch him.

"Hi guys. Where's Lizzy?"

Everybody remained silent. "Where is Lizzy?" he demanded.

"She's been kidnapped." Natasha said coldly.

"What?!" he exclaimed furiously. Scott turned to face Tony. "You! How could you let this happen?!" Scott punched Tony in the jaw.

"What the hell?!" Tony yelled.

"How could you let this happen to her? You claim you love her and then let someone waltz in here and take her?!" he punched him again.

Tony stumbled backwards. After regaining his balance, Tony shoved Scott and punched him in the nose.

Bruce eyed the fight as his jaw fell open while Steve tried to pry the fight.

"Guys, stop it! You guys fighting won't help us find Elizabeth." Steve reasoned.

Both Tony and Scott nodded before Scott threw another punch at Tony to conclude the fight. Tony was about to return the punch when Steve yelled "Hey!" as he glared at both men.

"Don't look at me! He started it!" Tony yelled as he pointed accusingly at Scott.

"Whatever. Scott, is there a way to track Liz's whereabouts?" Steve asked.

"Well, Professor X can find her using Cerebro." he replied coolly.

"Hmm, can he use Cerebro to find the identity of the kidnapper?"

"Yes. Cerebro can track all humans and mutants."

"Good, you have to go back and get the professor to find them."

* * *

Liz was alone. The chain that had restricted her from moving was covered in rust. She tried to use this to her advantage by pulling apart the chain. After a good fifteen minutes of tugging, she managed to break apart the chain. Liz crawled around the cave, scanning for any possible escape. As she crawled, her foot got stuck in some sort of bars. A drain. Liz tugged on her leg, trying to release it from the drain. When she did, she tried to pry open the hatch of the drain. She managed to slightly lift the lid, enough for a girl her size to fit through. She carefully lowered herself into some sort of sewage tunnel. There was a large splash as she dropped into the contaminated waters.

"Eww." she muttered as she waded through the water. "Gross, gross, gross, gross."

Elizabeth was travelling through the maze of sewage for what seemed like hours. She eventually found an opening to the outside. There was a small ladder which she could barely reach. Liz leapt onto the ladder. She grasped the lowest rung and hoisted herself to stand on it. Liz rapidly climbed up, pushing up the hatch to climb out.

Liz emerged in a place she didn't recognise. She was surrounded by older buildings. All signs and billboards were covered in text of a foreign language.

_What the hell? _she thought as she gazed at her surroundings.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Tony muttered as he stared the screen.

"What?" Clint asked him.

"I have a hit on Liz. She's in Stuttgart, Germany."

"Do you think Loki's back?"

"No." Thor butted in. "Loki is in a secure prison underneath the palace in Asgard."

"Okay." Steve said.

"Sir, incoming call from Professor Charles Xavier."

"Put him on the line, Jarvis."

"Hello? We know where Elizabeth is and who her captor is."

"Yeah, she's in Stuttgart." Tony said.

"Yes, and her captor is Red Skull Jr."

"Son of a bitch." Steve muttered.

"Elizabeth has escaped and is in the middle of the city."

"Okay. Tasha, get the quinjet." Clint said.

The line went dead as the Avengers frantically searched for their weapons. They all slipped into their suits before boarding the jet.

* * *

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, can you hear me?" Liz could hear Natasha's panicked voice through her earpiece.

Liz touched it and replied, "Yes, I can hear you."

"Good. We'll be there in a couple of hours, stay put."

"Thank god! Wait, how do you know where I am?"

"Professor X used Cerebro."

"What's Cerebro?"

"A thing that can track all humans and mutants."

"'Kay, see ya."

"Elizabeth." Natasha said sternly.

"What?"

"Don't you dare go back to attack your captor."

"Oh, come on! That fucker killed my parents!"

"No! We'll take care of him. You stay safe, okay?"

"Okay."

Liza, of course, decided to return to the location of the cave to avenge her parents. She found the entrance to the sewage system and headed toward the cave.

* * *

"God dammit." Tony cursed.

"What now?" Steve asked

"She's on the move again. Why the hell… Oh no!"

"What? What?"

"She's going through the sewage system. She's after Red Skull Jr."

"I specifically told her not to do that!" Natasha whined.

"It was probably too hard to resist. If someone killed my parents, I wouldn't stop until I got my revenge." Clint reasoned.

* * *

Elizabeth mounted into the cave she was being held in earlier. She knew it was a risk returning, but she wouldn't settle until she found vengeance. She found an enraged villain waiting for her.

"I suspected you would return. Why did you escape in the first place if you planned on coming back?"

"It's simple. I needed a signal to communicate with the Avengers before returning to kill you."

"How can _you_, a mere child, _kill_ me?"

"I killed that terrorist in Australia, didn't I?"

"You naïve girl, you had your powers then." he smirked.

Liz lifted her hand, hoping her powers had returned. A small beam of fire shot at Red Skull Jr. The unsuspecting villain was knocked by the fire. Liz looked at her hand and smiled.

"That serum should have disabled your powers!" he wailed.

"Seems to be tempo..." Liz was knocked from underneath. Before she knew it, an extremely sharp knife was held to her neck.

"You move and you will never see the light of day." he threatened. Liz smirked as she saw a blue, red and white shield rocketing toward Red Skull Jr. He dropped the knife and fell to the ground. Steve ran up to the girl and wrapped her in a hug.

"Are you okay?" Liz nodded in response. She walked up to the villain who was lying on the cold rock floor. "May I?" she asked Steve. He nodded as she placed her hand on Red Skull's chest, sending a wave of heat to his heart. She held her hand there until she was sure that his heart had stopped beating.

* * *

Liz was sitting in the jet, enduring lectures.

"I specifically told you to stay where you were and not go back after him!" Natasha yelled.

"Yeah, and you stink. Seriously, never go through a sewage system, ever again." Tony said with a smirk.

Steve turned to face Tony. "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are."

Liz giggled. "Oh, and Tony, my suit is… damaged. I don't have it anymore."

"Oh, that's ok. I was planning to make improvements to it anyway."

"Oh _no_!" Natasha said. "You are _not_ making her another suit."

"Whynot?" Tony pouted.

"She used it to leave the tower and get into this mess!"

"Fine, I won't make her another suit." he said as he discreetly winked at Liz.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting in the SHIELD interrogation room, cuffed to the chair. Natasha was standing opposite her.

"Would you like to tell me why you left your bedroom in the first place?" Natasha asked calmly.

"Why on earth am I cuffed to this chair?!"

"Answer my question."

"I wanted to clear my head."

"Okay, and how did you come about being kidnapped?"

"I was sitting by the lake when someone approached me from behind. I tried to fly away but he shot me down. The he dragged me somewhere. That's all I remember before I woke up in the cave."

"Good, you're free to go."

"No I'm not."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm chained to this freaking chair!"

"Right." Natasha said as she grabbed the keys to the cuffs. "Before I free you, you have to promise to never leave the tower without notifying anybody."

"Anything to get out of this chair." Liz mumbled. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it! I am so freaking excited I am seeing Iron Man 3 tonight! :) Words cannot describe my excitement. Anyway, please review!**


	13. A New Stark

**A/N**

**Here's the next chapter! I'd like to thank all my reviewers! If you haven't already, please vote on the poll on my page!**

**Disclaimer: *Sighs* I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

"Please!" Liz gave Director Fury a pleading look.

"Look what you just did! You escaped the tower, got yourself kidnapped and you risked death! How do you expect us to let you just waltz out of the tower, not knowing what you'll do next?"

"But he was a villain! And he killed my parents! How can I _not_ go after him?"

"What do you mean he _was_ a villain?" Fury said, wearing a concerned expression on his face.

"Well…" Liz squealed, "… I may have killed him."

"You are not supposed to kill anyone before an interrogation!" Fury said furiously (no pun intended).

"I'm sorry sir. I gave her permission to eliminate him." Steve confessed. "It's not her fault."

"If I let you go to school, then you have to promise to _never_ get yourself in a situation like this, ever again!"

Elizabeth nodded vigorously. "I promise." she stated before skipping to her room.

* * *

Liz stood by her open locker with Tess. They were talking about a new movie that was coming out when Jordan ran by, slamming the locker shut on Liz.

"Hey!" Liz complained.

"What are you going to do? Tell your parents on me?" he said with a smirk. At the mention of her parents, Liz grabbed Jordan's collar and shoved him against the lockers. "Don't ever talk about my parents. Ever." she threatened before releasing her grip and storming off. "Why? You going to cry to your mommy if I do?" he called after her. Liz ignored him and continued down the hall.

Tess ran after Elizabeth and stopped her at the school gates. "Hey, what was that about? Why are your parents such a touchy subject for you?"

Liz let a tear run down her cheek. "Because… Because they're dead." Liz sobbed.

"Dead? How?"

"They were murdered. Now, if you don't mind, I'm leaving. Cover for me, okay?" Liz said before she strode out of the school grounds.

* * *

Liz slowly walked around the city when she heard a familiar deep voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" Liz spun around to see her school's principal.

"Hello, Mr Fisher." Liz muttered.

He approached her and handed her a little slip. "Detention for the next month, Miss Summers."

"But…" Liz protested.

"No buts." he grabbed the top of her bag and dragged her back to the school.

* * *

When Liza walked into the school hallway, all eyes turned to her and silence washed over the room. She jogged up to Tess and asked her, "What was that about?" Tess remained silent. "You told them, didn't you?" Liz hissed. Tess looked down. "You were supposed to cover for me, not tell the fucking world!" she screamed. Liz felt a burning sensation in her fingertips but was able to restrain the out-burst.

"Elizabeth Summers, please report to the principal's office" the receptionist's voice echoed through the P.A. system.

Liz sent a glare at Tess before storming off to the office.

When she entered, she found the principal sitting at his desk with his arms crossed. "Please sit down." he said.

"I'd rather not." Liz replied.

"It wasn't a question."

Liz ignored him and leaned against the wall. The principal sighed, and placed his fingertips together.

"First, you have another two months detention."

"Oh, goodie." Liz said sarcastically.

"I must impress upon you the seriousness of this situation. Why didn't you report this to the police?"

"I do _not_ want to be an orphan." she snapped.

"I thought you'd say that. I'm afraid I have already called the police. They will be here shortly."

"What?!" Liz yelled, trying desperately to control her anger.

Liz let herself slide against the wall in a sitting position.

* * *

Liz sat on the cold hard bed in the orphanage. The tears flowing down her cheeks quickly evaporated from the extreme heat of her body. She suddenly heard Tony's cocky voice.

"Hello. I'd like to adopt one Elizabeth Summers."

"Mr Stark, I'm sorry but she has only arrived today. You cannot adopt a minor until they have been in here for at least a month."

"Hey, lady, I'll just buy this facility and fire you." he threatened with his still cocky tone.

Hearing this, the woman stood up and showed Tony to Elizabeth's new room.

When Tony and the woman entered her room, Elizabeth pretended that she had never met Tony in her life.

"Mr Stark! Oh my god, I am huge fan of yours! It is amazing to meet you!" she squealed, shaking his hand energetically.

"May we please have a moment?" he asked the receptionist, struggling to hold back his laughter.

"Yes, of course." she said before shutting the door behind her.

"You do a good impression of a fangirl." Tony remarked once he stopped laughing.

"Thanks for busting me out of here."

"Geez, you're not in jail. I have to go sign the papers and shit. I'll be back soon." he said before leaving the room.

* * *

"Thanks again, Tony." Liz said as she sat in his car.

"No problem, Elizabeth Stark." Tony replied with a grin.

"Stark?" she asked him.

"Yep, I am technically your dad now."

"Elizabeth Stark. Elizabeth Stark. Elizabeth Stark." Liz repeated her new name, "It has a nice ring to it."

"Don't get too excited. You'll be on just about every newspaper and magazine in the world."

"How fun." Liz exclaimed sarcastically.

"Mmhmm. How did you end up in that orphanage anyway?"

"Well, that Jordan jerk pissed me off and I told Tess what happened. She told the whole school and the principal called the police since no one had reported the murder. That landed me in the orphanage." Liz explained. "By the way, I have three months detention."

"Detention? What for?"

"I wagged after Jordan shut my locker on me. I kinda bumped into the principal. That landed me one month detention. The other two I got when I yelled at Tess."

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of detention."

"Uh, Tony, I don't really want to go back to school."

"Oh, that's cool. Do you want to go to another school or would you rather be home schooled?"

"Another school. It can get a bit lonely in the tower sometimes."

"I'll look into it."

"Where are we going? We passed the tower a while ago."

"We are going to my awesome Malibu mansion."

"Uh, why?"

"I don't really plan on telling the others just yet."

"Oh. Well, what is this mansion like?" Liz asked as Tony drove into his private airport.

"It's epic. I have this awesome R&D lab."

The two boarded Tony's private jet and found a man in a military uniform Tony referred to as 'Rhodey'.

"Hey, Rhodey! What are you doing here, in _my_ jet?" Tony greeted.

"When Jarvis informed me that you had booked your jet, I assumed there was some sort of problem."

"Well, you assumed incorrectly. Can't a guy take a vacation around here?"

"Who's the girl?"

"That's Lizzy"

"Oh my god, you're War Machine, aren't you?" Liz said, her face lighting up.

"Iron Patriot." Rhodey corrected.

"I like War Machine better."

"See, Rhodey, I told you War Machine was better!" Tony exclaimed.

"It sounds too violent."

"Whatever." Tony mumbled. "Now get your uniformed butt off my plane."

"Chill, Tony." Rhodey said as he extended his arm out to Liz. "Nice meeting you."

"Likewise, _War Machine._" Liz replied with a smirk.

Before Rhodey stepped off the plane, he pointed at Tony and said, "She is just like you."

* * *

"What?" Tony asked Liz.

"Huh?"

"You look like all your Christmases have come at once. You ever been on a plane?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's always been economy class, nothing this luxurious."

Tony laughed. "We're almost there."

"What will the team do once they realise we're _both_ gone?"

"Steve always reads the newspaper and Clint watches the news regularly. They'll find out and I'll avoid a scolding from Fury for a few days."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"They'll either be really thankful that I saved the apprentice or they'll be really angry that it's going to be harder to keep the secret."

"Okay."

* * *

"Welcome Miss Summers, Mr Stark" Jarvis greeted as Tony swung the doors open.

"Jarvis, It's Miss _Stark_ now." Tony corrected

"Wow… just, wow." Liz muttered at the sight of the beautiful mansion.

"I'll show you around once you get settled into your room. Up the stairs, down the hall to your right."

"Get settled? I have no stuff!"

"You have a point."

"No shit."

"I'll show my awesome lab, then."

Tony led Liz down to the lab.

Liz gasped. "Tony, this is amazing!"

"Cut the 'Tony' crap. Call me 'dad'"

"Okay, dad." Liz said.

There was a moment of silence. "Awkward." Liz exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"Well, this is pretty similar to my lab in the tower, but all my suits are here. I only keep prototypes there."

"It's amazing! And these cars… don't get me started on these cars."

Tony chuckled.

* * *

**A/N**

**Did you guys like it? I had to throw that bit of fluff in there. Please review!**


	14. Surf's Up!

**A/N **

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. I'd the freaking queen of nerds if I did :)**

* * *

"Sir, incoming call from Director Fury." Jarvis stated in his British voice.

Tony sighed. "Put him on the line."

"Stark, what the hell were you thinking?!" Fury yelled.

"I missed you too." Tony replied, not looking up from the suit he was working on.

"Stark, this is serious. Do you have any idea how difficult it's going to be keep Project: Avengers' Apprentice confidential? You can't just go adopting any parentless child!"

"I'm right here." Liz piped up.

"Fury, she was in a fucking orphanage! That school screwed the whole thing up!"

"Actually, it was Tess." Liz said as she bit her fingernails.

"Tess, isn't she your best friend?" Fury asked.

"She _was_ my best friend."

"That bitch." Tony muttered under his breath. "Anyway, how do you suppose we would've gotten her out of there without attracting the press?"

"Another Agent could've done it." Fury argued.

"No, actually, there is a law. A child has to be in the orphanage for at least a month before he or she can be adopted. Since I am Tony Stark, I was able to bend that law."

Fury looked defeated.

"It's okay." Steve's voice was heard from the background.

"Is your whole super secret boy band there?" Tony asked.

A soft "hey" was heard from Natasha. Liz giggled.

"Bye Fury!" Tony exclaimed.

"Tony wai-" The line went dead.

* * *

"Liz! I have to go to a press conference!" Tony shouted from the doorway. "Are you right on your own?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

Tony shut the door behind him. He got into his Audi R8 and sped out of the driveway.

Liz turned the television on, waiting to see Tony's press conference. She smiled when he walked up to the microphone.

Tony opened his mouth to speak but was taken aback with all the questions the press were throwing at him.

"Is it true you adopted?" someone asked. "Yes."

"What is her name?" "I don't wish to reveal that."

"How old is she?" "Not revealing that either."

"Why did you adopt her?" "Because… Why do you people ask such ridiculous questions?!"

"Is it true that she had only been in the orphanage for a day?" "Yes. How do you people know this? Seriously, I thought this was business related!" Tony said before leaving the room.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Hey Tony!" Liz bounded to the front door.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm bored out of my mind."

"Seriously? We're in Malibu! Do you want to go surfing."

"I've surfed about three times in my life. And that was when I was eight."

"So? Sometimes you have to run before you can walk."

Liz raised an eyebrow.

"What about you go to a surfing class down on the beach."

"Sounds like fun! I'll go get changed."

Liz sprinted up the stairs to her room to grab her swimsuit. She returned wearing a very tight Adidas one piece.

"Lizzy, you need a new swimsuit. That one is way too small."

"No it's 'kay."

"Come on." Tony grabbed her arm and dragged her outside to the car.

"I'm being held against my will!" Liz giggled as Tony drove like a maniac to the nearest store.

Liz felt her face burning as she was steered through the market in very tight swimmers. She caught sight of Tony ogling some bikinis and elbowed him. "No _way_ am I wearing those."

"Aww, come on!" Tony chided. "Live a little." And ignoring Liz's protests, he pushed her into the fitting rooms and flung a pale blue bikini at her.

Tony wolf-whistled as she stepped back out again. Tony took out his phone and snapped pictures as she covered her face in shame.

The shop assistant placed the swimmers in a plastic bag and offered it to him. "I don't like being handed things." he said as he fiddled with his wallet. Liz politely took the bag from the woman.

After paying, Tony dragged the girl out of the store, receiving stares from bewildered shoppers.

* * *

Liz awkwardly strode onto the beach with a surf board in hand. She dumped the board and proceeded to attach the leg rope. She stood and followed Tony to the surf lesson group.

"Hello grommets! Do you mind if Elizabeth joins?" Tony said in a cocky tone. There was no response bar from widened eyes and open mouths. Liz gawkily waved.

Once Tony had left, a few of the girls in the group snorted.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked them with genuine confusion.

The girls giggled amongst themselves and the boys crowded around Liz. She hurriedly followed the coach, trying to escape them.

She leapt into the water and paddled out. She watched as the others executed perfect waves. Liza saw a nice wave coming and paddled furiously before standing up on the board. She surfed well for a few seconds before being dumped at the shore. The girls burst into giggles as Elizabeth felt her face heating up again. She paddled back out and decided to attempt another wave. As she paddled forward, she felt a rather strong current pulling her back. Liz frantically swam to the side as she noticed the shore was getting further away by the second. Liza finally gave up and let the rip take her as she gripped her board.

Once the wave had stopped, all Liz could see was a fine strip of land that was the shore.

* * *

Tony was in the lab, completing the finishing touches on Elizabeth's newest suit. This time it was to be orange and silver.

"Sir, It appears that Elizabeth's current location is 7 miles off the coast. I suggest you collect her before she suffers a tragic death." Jarvis's British voice echoed through the room.

"Give me five minutes."

Tony finished the programming of Liz's suit.

"Jarvis, send Marty 2 to Elizabeth." Tony ordered as he spun around in his chair.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Liz sat on her board, her legs moving swiftly through the water.

She saw a flash in the sky. _Dad's here to save me_ she thought happily. When it came closer, she realised that it wasn't Tony, it was an empty orange and silver suit. Just as she was to kneel on the board, something scraped her leg, something sharp. She saw a flash of a shark fin. Liz panicked as she screamed and lifted her legs from the water. There was a lot of blood flowing from her calf.

The arms of the suit attached to Liz. She used the flight stabilisers to lift herself into the air so the rest of the suit could assemble on her body. Liz snatched her board from the water before flying off in the direction of the mansion.

Liza flew in through the door and down to the lab.

"Hey sweetie. Why are you still in the air?"

"I shark almost bit my leg off." she replied calmly.

"Give us a look." he said, gesturing her to come to a chair. She cautiously landed next to the chair and allowed the suit to come off. She winced from pain as she sat down.

"It's just a scrape. Dummy, get me some tape." The robot handed him a roll of sticky tape. "No! Dummy, get me a bandage." The robot the handed him the intended tape.

Tony tightly wrapped the bandage around Liza's calf to stop the bleeding.

* * *

"Well, that was fun!" Liz said cheerily before wolfing down a slice of pizza.

Tony chuckled. "If you call being caught in a rip and having a close encounter with a shark fun."

* * *

**A/N**

**I really hope you liked it! I know its not my best chapter, pretty lousy in fact, but I've had a tough time coming up with ideas for chapters. If anybody has anything they'd like to see in this story, please PM or review your ideas. Please review! :)**


	15. Envy

**A/N**

**Hello! I'd like to thank all my reviewers! I'd also like to credit my friend Samara for helping a lot with this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: Isn't it clear from the other disclaimers that I don't actually own the Avengers?**

* * *

Liz dragged her sleepy self out of the limousine. She gazed up and down Stark Tower. _Good to be back _she thought.

She glanced at the limo. "Tony! Hurry up! I want to sleep." she called out as Tony stepped out of the car.

* * *

Liz and Tony were down in the lab, engineering new thrusters for a prototype suit, when a synthesized voice rang through the room.

"Sir, Miss Potts is here to see you." Jarvis said. "She has requested to see you immediately."

"Of course!" Tony said excitedly, and bounded up the stairs to greet Pepper, leaving Liz to follow.

Pepper was already in full flow when Liz found them. "And the council just _won't_ cooperate, I think they want you and the others to see them in person, it makes it seem more credible, so do you think-" She broke off, because Tony was staring at her with a funny expression. "Tony? Snap out of it."

Tony started. "You've just got back. Let's talk business later. Here, have a drink." He thrusted a glass of wine into her hand.

"Oh Tony, be serious. The SHIELD Phase 2 plan has leaked and you're offering me _drinks_?"

"Come _on_, Pepper." Tony swooned. "We haven't seen each other in _weeks_."

Pepper laughed. Liz, watching from the background, turned around to find the other Avengers in fits of silent laughter. Liz gagged dramatically and they laughed harder, still trying to make no noise. "It's gross." She hissed to the rest before storming back to her room.

* * *

Liza woke with a start. She had just had a bad dream. Red Skull Jr. was holding a cold, sharp knife to her throat. Clint had told her that he always had these bad dreams, too, and that part of being an superhero was that they never went away. She got up and went to the door, intending to tell Tony about her bad dream.

"Bee in your bonnet, Miss Stark?" Liz froze at the door. She turned slowly, the room was empty.

"Jarvis!" Liz cried, partly relieved, and partly worried. The voice had come from a glowing blue appliance set into the wall. "Jarvis, shut up, you'll wake the whole tower!"

"Miss Stark, I have-"

"Jarvis, SHUT UP!"

"I do believe that the correct voice control for that function is mu-"

"Mute then, mute, mute, mute." Liz whispered hurriedly. She crept out of the room and made her way to Tony's room.

She was about to barge in when she heard voices. Liza pressed her ear against the door. She heard another sound and blushed, even though nobody else could see her. 'Gross!' she thought.

* * *

For the next week, Tony noticed that Liz was following him. She propped up in all odd places whenever he and Pepper were together. He confided this to her.

"Lizzy, why are you following me? Is there something wrong?"

"You know," she said angrily, "just because you have about the same emotional range as my little _fingernail_-" she held it up, "-doesn't mean we all do. Figure it out yourself, if you're such a genius." She stormed out.

Tony sighed, and went to the bar in the penthouse.

"Tony." Pepper placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "I think Liz might be a bit jealous that you're spending so much time with me."

"Man, I might have obtained about eleven different university degrees, but I still feel like my education was lacking in 'How Women's Brains Work' studies."

"Since when did you obtain a sense of humour, sir?" Jarvis spoke up.

"Since when did you become so annoying?"

"As I was created by the most intelligent man of modern society, I have developed -"

"Mute."

Pepper gazed into Tony's eyes. "Go."

* * *

Tony knocked on Elizabeth's door.

"Can I come in?" There was no response.

He opened the door and found window open. "Not again." he muttered. "Pepper!"

Pepper was in the room in a flash. Her eyes widened at the sight of the window.

"She keeps disappearing like this." Tony whimpered. "What do I do?"

"You have a suit. Use it."

Immediately, parts of the Mark 42 suit attached to Tony.

* * *

Tony was in the air above New York, searching for any visible signs of Elizabeth. He dialled Pepper's number.

"Pep, I can't find her! She took of her anklet at the tower and as disabled the tracking system in the suit!"

"Call her!"

"I did. She declined. Help me!"

"Do you think she went back to Malibu?"

Tony remained silent. He quickly turned and sped toward the mansion.

He landed next the pool at the mansion. He took his faceplate off.

"Lizzy!" he called out. "Lizzy, are you here?"

He ran through the house, searching for his beloved daughter. After twenty minutes, he collapsed on the couch. He tried Liz's number again. It blocked him straight away.

Tony slapped his faceplate back on resumed his search.

"Shall I try Miss Potts, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Might as well."

"Tony! Have you found her yet?"

"No, I looked through the whole mansion god knows how many times. I am really getting tired of this game of hide and seek."

"Keep looking. I'll figure something out."

* * *

"Pepper, what's wrong?" Steve asked.

"Liz. She's gone. Tony's out looking for her but he hasn't found her."

"You tried tracking her?"

"She took the anklet off and disabled the tracking system in her suit."

"He made her another suit?" Natasha asked somewhat angrily.

"That is not important right now. We have to find Lizzy!" Pepper snapped.

"How did she disable the tracking system?"

"She's a teenage genius, what can I say?"

"Where has Tony looked?"

"All over New York and Malibu. He's searching through the rest of the US now."

"If he doesn't find her…"

"He'll look through Central and South America and eventually Europe." Pepper finished.

* * *

Tony was in Boston, searching the streets and sky for the silver and orange armour. He received a call from James.

"Hey Rhodey!"

"Tony, which suit are you wearing?"

"Mark 42. Why?"

"Good. There is an orange and silver suit being attacked by an F-22 from Afghanistan."

"Good?!" Tony screamed. "That's Liz! Where is she?"

"Above the Pacific."

"Give me coordinates."

"3.5134° North, 156.7969° West."

Tony dialled Pepper's number.

"Pepper! I know where she is!"

"Oh my god, Tony, where is she?"

"Over the Pacific Ocean. She- She's being chased by an F-22 from Afghanistan."

Pepper remained silent.

"Pepper?"

"The others are coming in a jet."

"No! I'm going to handle this one."

"Tony, it's too risky!"

"Pepper!" Tony snapped. "This is my fault, let me fix it."

"Okay." she whispered.

The signal was lost. Tony's speed increased as he flew toward the location Rhodey supplied him with. He caught sight of an F-22 and a small figure in front of it.

* * *

_Elizabeth's P.O.V._

I swerved in front of the jet, trying to avoid being fixed as a target. I noticed it started shooting at me as its speed increased. I stopped, letting the jet overtake me. I saw the window of opportunity to attach myself to the jet so the pilot wouldn't notice me.

The jet shook violently, attempting to get me to release my grip I slipped and the pilot shot at me again. He hit me in the back several times. I was plummeting toward the water when my flight stabilisers began to function. I caught sight of the jet falling into the water below. A red and gold figure pushed it, increasing the speed it was falling at. The figure then flew toward me.

* * *

Tony lifted his faceplate. He clearly saw the severe damage to the suit.

"Aww," he whined. "I just made you that! Now I have to make another one!" He wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's suit. "You really scared me."

"Tony Stark scared? Give me a break!"

"Were you really jealous?"

"I'm fine." she frowned. "Where are we?" she changed the subject, faking a cheery tone.

"The Pacific Ocean."

"Man, that is pretty damn far."

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

"Don't be. You're not my real dad so it doesn't really matter."

Tony blinked back a tear when she said that.

* * *

"She really said that?" Pepper said in bed that night.

"Yeah, it felt like- like my heart had been ripped out."

Liz, who had her ear pressed up against the door, felt guilt sweep over her. She leant against the door. She listened to their conversation for a while, and then got bored. She turned around to find Steve frowning at her.

"Liz, were you eavesdropping?"

"No, I was just walking past."

"You've been standing there with your ear against the wall for 5 minutes."

"Why would you ask a question you already know the answer to?" Liz challenged.

Tony opened the door to find Liz and Steve arguing.

"Liz! Just the person I was looking for. I have something in the lab for you."

"Okay…"

Liza followed Tony down to the lab. Sitting in the centre was a giant bunny that read 'I'm sorry Lizzy"

Liz looked at Tony. His eyes were pleading for forgiveness.

She hugged him tightly and whispered, "I love you daddy."

* * *

**A/N**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! It's my birthday today :) Please review!**


	16. Another Lesson

**A/N**

**Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, and I probably never will.**

* * *

"Elizabeth! You have a lesson with Loki today!" Thor bellowed from the living room.

"Coming!" Liz called as she was changing into her cat suit.

Tony walked into her room with waffles, strawberries and cream on plate.

"Waffles?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, where do you think I was for three hours?"

Liz remained quiet and took the plate from Tony. She shovelled the food into her mouth and skipped to the living room.

"Thor, I'm ready!"

"Uh, Liz, you have cream on your suit." Clint said from the other side of the room.

"Oh, be right back."

Liza ran to her room to change into another cat suit.

Thor stood next to Liz on the roof of Stark Tower.

"Heimdall! Open the bifrost!" he yelled into the sky.

A sudden burst of rainbow surrounded Thor and Liz, pulling them up toward Asgard.

"Thank you, Heimdall." Thor said once they arrived.

Thor guided Liz to the prison once again to meet Loki.

"Brother!" Thor greeted Loki.

"Hello Thor." Loki scowled.

"Oh, I have forgotten my holy pop tarts. Loki, can you keep an eye on Elizabeth until I return?"

"Anything for my dear brother." Loki faked a smile. Thor didn't see through it.

* * *

"Back already?" Tony greeted Thor. "Where's Lizzy?"

"Loki is teaching her. I have returned for my pop tarts."

"The hell, Thor?! You promised me that you'd be her personal body guard!"

"She is fine, my friend" Thor lightly, or what is lightly for Thor, slapped Tony's back, causing him to stumble forward.

Thor grabbed three boxes of pop tarts and headed back to the roof to go to Asgard.

* * *

"Hello!" Thor greeted.

"Hello Brother!" Loki said as he and Elizabeth turned to face him.

"Loki, why are her eyes bright blue?" Thor demanded. "And why do you have your scepter?"

"Brother, what have you done?" Thor said more sternly.

"Let's just say I have reshaped her mind." Loki smirked.

"Now listen here, Brother."

Liz tackled Thor.

"I'm listening." Loki said.

"Farewell." Thor hauled Elizabeth over his shoulder and carried the squirming girl to the bifrost.

* * *

Tony ran up to hug Elizabeth, who just stood still.

"Lizzy? Hello?" he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Thor, why are her eyes a brighter blue than usual?"

Thor remained silent and looked down.

"Thor?" Tony asked more sharply.

"When I returned to Asgard with my pop tarts, Loki had his scepter and…" he trailed off.

"Fuck you and your fucking pop tarts!" Tony screamed.

Thor dramatically gasped.

"Natasha, do your thing." Clint said.

"I can't watch." Tony cried, looking away.

Natasha lifted hand to hit Elizabeth's said. Just before she swung, Elizabeth covered her head with her arms and cried "NO, STOP!"

Natasha froze and Tony turned around.

"It was all a joke!" Liz defended.

"How do you explain the bright blue eyes?" Clint asked.

"Contact lenses. Loki conjured them."

She took out her blue contact lenses, revealing her pale blue eyes.

"Don't ever do that, ever again!" Tony scolded. "You really scared me!"

"I seem to scare you a lot lately."

"No!" Tony defended.

"You've turned soft." Liz sang.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it! If you guys are ever bored, check out my newest story 'Prank War' :) Please review!**


	17. A New School

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter :) I know a lot of you have been wanting Liz to start her new school, so here it is! Also, I don't know what schools are like in the US so this will be like an Australian school located in America. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers!**

* * *

"Lizzy, wake up." Tony said.

Liz buried her head in her pillow and waved him off.

"Come on, you start your new school today. And I made you pancakes." he added.

Liz slowly sat up. "_You_…made pancakes?" she gave a there-is-no-way-in-hell-that-you-made-pancakes look.

"Okay, Pepper made them. But I made you waffles the other day."

"Mmhmm, but those waffles took you three hours and they weren't cooked on the inside."

"You're so judgemental today!" Tony whined dramatically, pretending to be hurt. He strode out of the room, Liz trudging behind him.

"Morning Pepper!" Liz greeted when she entered the room.

"Morning Sweetie." Pepper kissed Liz's forehead. Liz was taken aback by this gesture.

"Sor-" Pepper started.

"No, no, it's just been a while since…" she trailed off.

"I'm not trying to replace your mother."

"I know, I know."

"Well, eat up. You have to get to school soon."

"What school?"

"St Joseph's Academy" Tony replied quickly.

"A private school?" Liz asked in disappointment.

"It's the best school in New York."

"And the most expensive." Liz added.

"So? I'm filthy rich. I could buy that school if I wanted to."

Liz had finished eating the pancakes and started to her bedroom when Pepper caught up with her.

"Hey." Pepper said.

"What's up?" Liz asked.

"I was wondering if you needed help choosing an outfit."

"Go ahead. I honestly don't care what I wear."

Pepper walked into Elizabeth's closet pulling out a green summer dress that reached to just above her knees.

"Two things. Never seen that dress in my life." Liz smiled. "And I don't want to attract attention."

"Okay. Tony bought a lot of clothes for you."

"Sweet."

Pepper pulled out short, ripped denim shorts and a pink tank top.

"I like the shorts. The top is pretty but I wouldn't wear it on my first day. Give's people the wrong impression, you know?"

"Ah. Well then, what about this one?" Pepper held out a black AC/DC t-shirt.

"I love it!"

"Great, have a shower and get dressed. Happy and Tony will meet you outside the building."

"'Kay." Liz grabbed the clothes and a towel before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Elizabeth emerged from the tower wearing the black AC/DC shirt, denim shorts and black Converse high tops.

"Love the look!" Tony called out from the limo. "Now get in here, you'll be late."

"Since when do you care about being on time?" Liz asked as she sat next to Tony.

Tony decided to change the subject. "Here is your list of subjects." he handed her a sheet of paper.

"AP Maths, Chem, Physics and Engineering?"

"You're a genius, what can I say?"

"I'm fourteen! I'm not ready for such advanced stuff."

"I can help you."

"Yeah, right." Liz said sarcastically.

She looked at the rest of her subjects. "English and Gym." she read out. "Thank god you didn't enrol me in dance or drama."

The car stopped in front large campus with some red brick buildings scattered in the area.

"Wow." Liz gapped.

"Come on, we have to go to the principal's office." Tony pulled her arm after she grabbed her backpack from the car.

She and Tony walked to the largest building in the school.

* * *

"Mr Stark, it's a pleasure to meet you." the principal extended his arm, offering a handshake. Tony politely took it.

"I really appreciate you allowing Elizabeth to be enrolled so late in the semester."

"She must be a very smart girl. I'm sure she'll catch up in no time."

"I'm sure she will." Tony agreed.

"Here is your timetable." the principal handed her the sheet of paper.

Liz studied it for a second before saying "Thanks."

The principal escorted Liz and Tony out of the office.

"Lizzy, I'll see you after school, 'kay?" he kissed her forehead.

"Yup, see ya!"

* * *

Liz practically skipped to her first class, English. She softly knocked on the door before entering.

"Hello. You must be Elizabeth. Please take a seat at the back." she pointed to a vacant seat next to a boy with blonde hair. Liz trudged toward the seat and sat down.

"Name's Johnny!" The boy offered his hand for a shake.

"Liz." she took it.

"What brings you to St. Joseph's?"

"My old school was… horrible."

"Nice shirt. Never met a girl who like heavy metal."

"Class, please answer the comprehension questions for Chapter 23 of '20000 Leagues Under the Sea." the teacher commanded.

"You can share with me." he offered.

"Thanks but no thanks. I've already read it."

"Oh, that's cool." Johnny said before his phone beeped softly.

He grabbed his phone out when a girl next to him elbowed him hard. "Sue! Cut it out!" Johnny whispered loudly.

"Then put your phone away!"

"What's it to you?"

"I'll tell dad." she threatened.

Johnny snickered. "Geez, sis, I'm so scared of dad!" he whispered sarcastically. Sue ignored him and turned back to the work.

"She's your sister?"

"Yep. She's really smart, but not a great people person."

Liz giggled.

"Got any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have an older brother."

After class, Liz quickly scribbled down the homework. She slung her bag over her shoulder.

"What do you have next?"

Liz took out her timetable. "Gym."

He leaned over to look at her timetable. "You're in my class."

"Cool."

They walked slowly to the gym for their next class.

They entered the gym and saw a group of teenagers and a teacher standing around on the sidelines.

"You must be Elizabeth." the teacher stated. Liz nodded. "Class, please get into groups of three."

Johnny was whisked away by two boys and Liz was left standing on her own. She was approached by two girls, one with curly blonde hair and pale skin and one with even curlier brown hair and slightly darker skin.

"Hi, do you wanna be with us?" the one with brown hair asked. "I'm Martha and this is India."

"I'm Liz." Liz introduced herself.

The teacher grabbed a large bag filled with basketballs. "Each group gets a ball. Start with some passing exercises."

Martha ran over to grab a ball while Liz stood awkwardly next to India.

"So… What subjects do you have?" India asked her.

"AP Maths, Engineering, Physics and Chemistry and mainstream English. Oh, and Gym."

"I have AP Physics and Maths too."

"Cool."

Martha ran over and threw the ball hard at India. "Hey!" she threw the ball back at Martha.

"Girls, stop mucking around." the teacher warned. "Yes sir." India said angelically while discretely elbowing Martha. She doubled over in pain. Liz giggled at the sight of the girls.

* * *

After Gym, Martha and India invited Liz to eat lunch with them and their friends.

"Hey guys!" India exclaimed when they found they're friends. "This is Liz." she pointed to Liz.

"Hi." Liz greeted shyly.

"This is PoPo, Amby, Nikki and Steph." Martha said, pointing to each of them.

Just as Liz sat down in between Martha and India, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Liz spun around and saw Johnny with a goofy smile on his face. "Hey, do you wanna sit with us?" he pointed to a table in the centre of the room.

"I'm sitting with these guys today. Sorry." she gestured to the group.

"Johnny Storm just got REJECTED." India chanted.

Johnny flashed a smile at India. "Another time, 'kay?"

"Okay."

Johnny smiled at Liz once again before heading back to his table.

"That boy has the hots for you." Nikki sang.

Liz blushed as the others burst into giggles.

"So, how do you like St. Jo's so far?" Amby asked.

"I like it, surprisingly."

"Give it a week." Steph interjected as she bit into her apple.

A loud bell rang throughout the cafeteria.

"Well that's the bell. Liz, we have physics next, come on." India said, pulling on Liz's arm.

* * *

India confidentially entered the classroom with a shy Liz following behind. They sat down in the third row.

India rummaged through her bag and took out her books. "Uh, seems I've lost my pencil case… again. Can I borrow a pencil or something?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Liz handed her a pencil. She looked up and saw Sue, Johnny's sister, walk in.

"Sup, Sue?" India greeted, offering a hi-five.

"Hey Indy!" she sat down next to her. "Hey Liz!"

"You guys know each other?"

"We had English together in first period… and my bro couldn't shut up about her at lunch." Liz blushed a bright shade of red.

Sue laughed.

Once the teacher had arrived, Liz noticed both India and Sue were quiet.

* * *

After physics, Liz headed for AP Maths when PoPo and India jogged up to catch up with her.

"Why are you in such a rush?" India panted when she finally caught up.

"Don't wanna be late."

"A Stark who worries about being late? Gimme a break!"

"She's right Indy." PoPo said. "Race you!" she broke out into a sprint. Liz was quick to follow. India ran after them. Liz quickly caught up to PoPo. The girls burst into the classroom, receiving stares from the rest of the class.

"Sorry, Miss." PoPo apologised to the teacher.

"Don't worry about it, girls." the teacher said. "There are three seats at the back."

The girls trudged to the seats before slumping into them.

They began doing the exercises on the board.

* * *

India and Liz found Martha in the school parking lot after school.

"Hey guys!" Martha greeted.

"Hey Marty!" Liz greeted shyly.

"Do you guys wanna go to the mall?" India asked them.

"Sure!" Martha answered.

"Uh, sure. Let me just text my dad."

Liz grabbed her phone and started typing the message furiously. _Goin 2 da mall. C u at 6._

She almost instantly recieved a reply. It was written formally so she assumed Jarvis wrote it. _Want me to meet you there or do you want Happy to pick you up?_

_Whatever's best 4 u_

_I'll see you at the mall at 6. Meet me at the fountain near the entrance._

_Fine._

"He said it's okay. Let's go!"

The girls walked to the city, on their way to the mall. They soon entered the large building that was the mall.

"There's a really good juice bar here. You guys got any money?" India asked.

"All I got is a twenty." Liz held up a twenty dollar note.

"I have thirty." Martha said.

"I have two. Looks like you're going to shout me Marty!" India exclaimed.

"Fine, but you owe me."

* * *

It was six o'clock a large crowd was gathered at the entrance. Of course, Tony Stark was in the building.

The three girls were sitting by the fountain. When India looked up.

"Oh my god! It's Tony Stark!" she squealed. "He knows Thor!"

Martha rolled her eyes. "Just a heads up, she absolutely in love with Thor."

India's and Martha's eyes widened when Tony approached them.

"Hey sweetie." he kissed Liz's forehead. "Ready to go?"

"Yep. See you guys tomorrow!"

Martha and India didn't react. They just sat there with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Dad, did you really have to make an entrance like that?"

He gave her a what-do-you-think look.

* * *

***For those of you who didn't know, Johnny and Sue are from Fantastic Four. If you haven't, I suggest you watch it. It is really good.**

**A/N**

**So yeah, I hope you all liked it :) Please review and if you have time check out my newest story, Prank War.**


	18. Picnic

**A/N**

**Here it is! I apologise in advance that the stuff in this chapter might not be accurate because I have never been to New York.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers**

* * *

Tony knocked on Elizabeth's door. "Happy Easter!" he exclaimed upon entering. He saw an open window and no Elizabeth.

"Not again." he muttered.

Tony ran back to the living room to the others. "She's gone again." he panted. "Jarvis, locate Lizzy."

"She is in the lab, sir."

Tony's face was washed over with relief. He ran down to the lab and found Elizabeth asleep in the chair next to the lab bench.

He gently lifted her from the chair and carried her to the comfort of her bedroom. Liz began to stir in his arms, her eyes fluttering open.

"Morning, sleepy head!" Tony greeted.

"Huh? Oh, morning." she said sleepily.

"Couldn't sleep last night?"

"Yeah, something like that." she murmured. "You know, you can put me down now."

"Right." Tony slowly lowered her to her feet.

"I'm going for a run. Do you want to come, Lizzy?" Steve yelled from the living room.

"Sure, why not?" she called out. Liz trudged down to her room to get changed.

Liza returned to the living room wearing a blue Adidas t-shirt and black Adidas shorts. She put on her running shoes before heading into the elevator with Steve.

* * *

The two ran through central park when they stopped at the zoo.

"Hey Steve, can we please go to the zoo?"

"Not right now. We don't have any money to pay entrance."

"Okay." she said sadly.

"It's not like you've never been to a zoo before." he said. Liz looked down, avoiding eye contact. "You haven't been to the zoo before, have you?"

Liza shook her head.

"We'll fix that. Come on." he started running back toward the tower, Liz jogging behind him.

* * *

"Back so soon?" Tony asked.

"Yes, and it seems as though Lizzy here has never been to the zoo." Steve said.

Tony gasped dramatically. "That's it. We are going to the zoo!"

Liza's face lit up. "Really?"

"No! I just said it for no reason." Tony exclaimed sarcastically.

"I'll go get showered and changed out of these sweaty clothes."

* * *

Liz arrived into the living room wearing white denim shorts, a splotchy pink loose tank top and completely black high top converse. She tied her hair up in a messy bun.

Liz watched Pepper pack a picnic basket with sandwiches, sushi, cookies, brownies, chips and drinks. She glanced at the couch where Bruce was sitting and plopped herself down next to him.

"Brucie, you coming?"

"Nah, I might sit this one out."

"Oh come on, live a little!"

"It's fine."

"Please? Please!"

"If I come, will you shut up?"

"I'm willing to."

"Okay." Bruce took off his glasses and headed to his room to get changed.

"Daddy, are the others coming?"

"Yeah."

"Even Thor?"

"As long as he doesn't wear his Asgardian garb or bring his hammer."

Pepper elbowed him softly. "Fine, he can look dorky if he wants."

* * *

The group entered Central Park Zoo. Liz sprinted to the tiger exhibit with a grin plastered on her face.

"Wow, you seem excited." Steve said when they caught up with her.

"I love tigers!" she exclaimed excitedly, eyeing on tigress in particular

"They're just so beautiful." Liz said, not lifting her gaze from the tigress.

"Can you read the thoughts of animals?" Tony asked her.

"Never actually tried. I guess I could give it a shot."

Liz touched her temples, focussing entirely on the tigress.

"I can hear her thoughts but I can't understand them."

"Well, it was worth a shot. Let's go to the penguin exhibit."

Liza followed the group to the penguin exhibit, her eyes wandering as they walked.

When they arrived, Liz studied the penguins. "Aww, they're just so cute and cuddly!"

* * *

After seeing every exhibit at least twice, the group went into the park to have their picnic. Pepper set up the picnic blanket for everyone to sit down.

Liz started nibbling on a cookie. "Wow Pepper, these are really good! Did you make them?" Liz asked.

"Thanks Lizzy, and yes I did make them."

Liz grabbed a sandwich and took a large bite out of it.

"Don't you eat like a normal person and eat the sweets after the savoury?" Clint asked.

"When did you ever think I was even mildly normal?"

"Or sane." Tony added.

"Hey! I'm not _completely_ insane."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Tony said.

Liz continued to chew on her sandwich, racking her brain for a comeback but to no avail.

"Hm, cat got your tongue?" Tony mocked.

"Tony, stop." Pepper ordered.

"But Pep-"

Liza smirked at Tony and he poked his tongue at her.

"You're acting like a child." Tony said matter-of-factly.

"I am a child. What's your excuse?"

The bickering continued for the next five minutes.

"Enough!" Steve yelled.

Thor began rummaging through the picnic basket. "Where are my pop tarts?" he whimpered.

"I didn't bring any." Pepper said.

Thor began to complain. Steve scolded him. Liz and Tony continued to argue and Bruce sat quietly nibbling on some sushi.

"God, it's like looking after children!" Pepper complained to Bruce.

Bruce stood up, brushing crumbs off his clothing. "Let's go home." he said quietly. Pepper nodded.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	19. Sick Day

**A/N**

**Here it is, the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I owned the Avengers in my dreams. In my ****_dreams_****, not in reality.**

* * *

"Sir, it appears that-"

"Jarvis, shut up! It's the middle of the night!" Tony said sleepily.

"As you wish, sir."

Pepper rolled over to face Tony.

"What if it was something important?" she asked him.

"Nothing that can't wait 'til morning."

"I'll go check on Lizzy. Something could be wrong."

Pepper rolled out of bed and headed down to Liz's room. Pepper knocked on her door and heard a nasty sound. She slowly entered to room and saw a light on in the bathroom. There she saw Elizabeth kneeling over the toilet.

"Lizzy, sweetie! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just throwing up for the fun of it!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

Elizabeth regurgitated more of yesterday's picnic.

"Who thought my brownies would end up in the toilet?" Pepper joked.

"Get you get me a cup of water mom?"

Pepper paused. "Mom?"

"Oops, sorry. Must have vomited my brain out."

"I'll be right back." Pepper said before spinning her heels and striding out. Pepper rushed to the kitchen to get a cup of water. She hurried back and found that Elizabeth hadn't moved since their last encounter.

"Here, this should help." Pepper handed her the water.

"Thanks." Liz managed to say before gulping down the water. "What time is it?"

"2 a.m. You should get some sleep."

Liz slowly stood up and made her way to her bed. Pepper tucked her in before returning to her own bed.

When she entered the room, Tony sat up. "What took you so long?"

"Lizzy's sick. She was throwing up."

Tony started to get up when Pepper stopped him. "She's asleep now."

"Okay. I'll check up on her first thing in the morning."

* * *

Tony tiptoed into Elizabeth's room and found her getting ready for school.

"What are you doing?" he asked her suspiciously.

"I'm getting ready to rob a bank. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're _not_ going to school."

"But I have a test that's worth half my grade!"

"No, you can do it next week."

"Next _week_?"

Tony approached his daughter and touched her forehead but immediately withdrew it. "Ouch, you are hot."

"Guess my powers make me really hot when I'm sick."

Tony left her room to have a shower. Liz took this opportunity to put on the remainder of her clothes and find her newest Iron Girl suit. She summoned her suit and pushed open the window. Liz flew out of her bedroom carrying her school bag and headed to school.

* * *

Liz landed behind the main school building, completely out of sight. She sent the suit back to her bedroom before casually walking into the building. She slung her backpack onto her shoulder and strode to maths class where she was having her test.

She took a seat between India and Sue. The teacher handed out all the test papers. The test began.

After half an hour, Liz was finished and was checking over her answers. The faint sound of clanking metal was heard from the hallway. Liz squeezed her eyes shut. _No, no, no, no! I'm in so much trouble! _she thought. Her eyes shot oped when a loud knock was heard on the door. The teacher opened the door and saw Iron Man standing at the door.

The teacher gapped like a fish.

"Elizabeth Kathryn Stark, get out here this instant." he demanded.

Everyone spun their heads to look at her. She packed up her stuff, handed the test paper to the teacher and slowly walked out of the classroom.

"What were you thinking Lizzy?!" Tony yelled as they walked out of the classroom.

"I had to do that test!"

"You could have done it another time!"

Elizabeth fell silent.

Tony wrapped his arm around her waist before taking off.

* * *

"Lizzy, you scared the living daylights out of me!" Pepper yelled.

"Never met a kid who would go to school behind their parents' backs." Clint said.

"Sorry." she muttered. Liz suddenly felt a nasty taste creep into her mouth. Liz clapped her hands over her mouth. She stood and ran to the bathroom. She threw up just before making the toilet, messing up her bathroom. She dropped to her knees and crawled to the toilet, just in time.

Tony walked in and witnessed his daughter kneeling over the toilet in vomit. "That's it. I'm calling the doctor."

"I'm fine! I'm perfectly alright." Liz said as she stood up. She then felt more vomit climbing up her throat. She bent over to throw up once more. She wiped her mouth with some toilet paper. "See, perfectly fine." she tried to sound cheerful.

"You- you're scared of going to the doctor, aren't you?"

"No!" she defended. "Okay, maybe I am."

"It's okay to be scared." he said reassuringly.

"Like you would know. You're Iron Man."

"Hey, even awesome superheros have fears."

"Mmhmm. Name one."

"Uh, well, I'm terrified of terrorists."

Liz knelt beside the toilet to puke again.

"That doesn't count. Everyone is scared of terrorists." she said.

"Whatever, the point is that it's okay to be scared. But seriously, you have the flu and you need to get checked up."

"But-"she began to protest.

"No buts. You're going to see a doctor."

"When?" she asked in a defeated tone.

"This afternoon."

"Aww, come on!" she complained.

"Now get this cleaned up." he joked. Liz glared at him.

"Look, have a shower and dress up into something warm." he said before leaving.

"This is just gross." she muttered, looking around the bathroom.

* * *

Tony returned to the living room.

"How is she?" Pepper asked.

"She's throwing up… again."

"You should call the doctor." Steve said.

"Already have. But she's scared."

Clint laughed.

Just about everyone glared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Tony ignored him. "Her bathroom's a mess."

Pepper rose. "I'll clean it up."

"No, Pep, you don't have to."

"No, it's okay."

Pepper walked to Liza's room and found her sitting on her bed in blue flannelette pyjamas.

"Hey, are you okay?" Pepper sat next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Actually, no, I'm not okay! Dad just made a scene at school and now everybody knows that he is my dad."

"Was it really that bad?"

"He turned up in his suit. Not his suit suit, but his gold titanium alloy suit."

"Tony and his entrances. Well, I have to clean up that bathroom of yours."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"It's okay."

"If you insist."

* * *

Elizabeth settled on the couch with two blankets and a teddy bear.

"A teddy bear? Seriously?" Clint asked.

Elizabeth hugged her bear tightly. "Yeah, seriously."

Liz flipped through the channels on the television. "Ugh! There is nothing good on!"

"Why don't you watch a movie or something?" Natasha said.

"Nah." Liz was about to bring herself to stand when Pepper stopped her.

"If you need something, I'll get it for you." she said apologetically.

"Um, can you get my 'Lord of the Rings' book?" she asked. Pepper nodded.

Liz watched as Pepper walked out of the room as Tony plopped himself down next to her.

He gave her a what-you-did-was-wrong look.

"I had to! If I didn't do that test I wouldn't pass!"

"Yes, I'm sure that you would automatically fail a test if you were deathly ill and couldn't do it that day." he said sarcastically.

Pepper returned with Liza's book and started toward the kitchen to make her some tea.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it! Leave a review and maybe, just maybe, Thor will give you a virtual pop tart... If he's feeling generous.**


	20. Attack

**A/N**

**Here is the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

Elizabeth sat with Johnny under a tree in Central Park.

She bit her lip. "Um, Johnny, there has been something I've wanted to tell you."

She paused. "Well, spill then." he encouraged before taking a sip of water.

"I haven't been totally honest with you. I- I'm Magma." he choked on the water he was drinking.

"You're Magma? Prove it." Liz stuck her and out and created a small flame.

"Isn't Magma supposed to be telepathic too?" Liz nodded.

"No I'm not going to give you my dad's suit!" she exclaimed after reading his mind.

"I've heard enough. Do you wanna see a movie?"

"Sure."

"Sue is meeting us there."

* * *

The screen flashed and movie advertisements started playing. Liz, Sue and Johnny were in the cinema, about to watch the Hunger Games. They were sitting somewhere near the middle of the theatre.

Liz was on the edge of her seat when the reaping occurred. Just before the tributes names were revealed, the screen exploded. Men, armed with rifles, filed out of the emergency exits.

Liz lit up causing he clothes to burn, revealing her cat suit. Johnny did the same while Sue turned invisible and slipped out of her clothes.

Liz touched her temples and tried to read the mind of the nearest gunman.

Five hostages. How are we supposed to choose five hostages? The man looked at Liz and smiled evilly. He launched himself at her swung a kick at him, knocking him out of the air. Liz shot numerous balls of fire at the gunmen in the aisle nearest her. Liz bounced onto a seat and used it to propel herself to the other side of the cinema. There, she tackled three men at once. Liza saw more men filing into the theatre. She witnessed several gunmen dragging innocent people out of the scene.

Liz glanced over at Johnny who was on the opposite end of the theatre, literally burning several men. Sue was attacking unsuspecting men. She quickly managed to attack many men due to being invisible.

Johnny noticed Elizabeth standing in an aisle.

"Lizzy," he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "It's going to be okay. I'm here for you."

"No it's not going to be okay! Now the whole world knows who I am!"

Johnny pulled her into a hug. Liz rested her head on his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw dozens of knocked out gunmen, at the courtesy of Invisible Girl. She also saw several arrows stuck in the chests of gunmen. The cinema was clear of civilians and the men's guns had been confiscated.

"Someone just ran out the back!" Sue yelled. Liz saw the door shut at the back of the cinema. She pulled away from Johnny and broke out into a sprint.

"Lizzy!" Johnny screamed after her. She ignored him and kept running.

She ran out the back to find a black SUV driving away at a high speed, entering the highway. Liz hurled fire at the car, aiming mostly for the tyres. The car halted and the driver escaped, sprinting along the highway. Liz continued to follow the man. When she passed the SUV, another man jumped out and tackled her. Soon she was surrounded with a dozen guns pointed at her head. Liz was hauled into the vehicle.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the abandoned warehouse, tied to a chair. Behind her was a large hole in the floor.

"Who do you work for?" a man asked in a strong Russian accent. Liz kept her mouth sealed. "Who do you work for?" he repeated sternly. She remained silent.

"We'll get the information out of you. It's your choice whether it is done the easy way or the hard way."

Liz squirmed, trying to slip her hands out of the knot.

Another man approached her holding some sort of tongs with a very hot piece of metal in it. He tried to force her mouth open to shove the piece in. Liz took the opportunity kick the man away. She stood with the chair still connected to her. She spun around, using the chair to hit several men. Another man was lying on the ground. She jumped on him to break the chair. She fought a few more men.

Liz stood, admiring her work before running out of the warehouse. She threw a ball of fire at the warehouse to burn it down. What she didn't expect was there to be explosives inside. A massive explosion occurred, sending her flying forward.

* * *

"Lizzy! Lizzy!" someone was shaking her. Liz's eyes slowly fluttered. She made out the blurry figure to be Johnny.

"Johnny?" she asked, struggling for breath.

"Lizzy!" he embraced her tightly.

Liz winced from pain causing Johnny to retreat immediately. "Are you okay?" he asked in an extremely worried tone.

"I don't know. My- my arm really hurts." she tried to lift it, but to no avail. Johnny stared into her eyes. He quickly pecked her lips before yelling "Call SHIELD!" to Sue. Liz smiled goofily, earning another kiss from Johnny.

* * *

Tony sat on the edge of Liza's bed in the SHIELD infirmary. A cast had just been moulded onto her arm and now it was drying. She had apparently broken it.

"Oh god Lizzy! You really scared me! Next time you should call for back up. You have that earpiece for a reason, you know."

"I know Dad. What happens now?"

"Well, SHIELD has prepared an alibi and you'll appear at a press conference tomorrow."

"Okay. Where's Johnny?"

"He and Sue were sent home."

"Okay. I want an American cheeseburger."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it! Please review! :D**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N**

**I'd like to thank all the reviewers for the last chapter, I'm sorry I didn't have time to reply. Enjoy!**

* * *

Liz stood in a room with Johnny, Sue, Pepper and Tony.

"Here are the cards." Pepper handed them to her.

Liz read over them before walking out with Tony face the press.

"And now Miss Stark has prepared a statement. She will not be taking any questions." Rhodey said.

Liz stood in front of the press, camera flashes blinding her. "There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the highway and the warehouse..." she started.

"I'm sorry, Miss Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was another person that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that..." a reporter interrupted.

"I know that it's confusing." Liz cut her off. "It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."

"I never said you were a superhero."

"Didn't?" The reported shook her head.

"Well, good, because that would be outlandish and, uh, fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly."

"Just stick to the cards." Tony leaned over and whispered.

"Yeah, okay." Liz said. She held up the notes. "The truth is..." She put the cards down and paused, "I am Magma."

* * *

**A/N**

**Never fear, there will be a sequel! And I promise it'll be a lot better because I WILL actually have a plot. Please review!**


End file.
